For My Beloved Pirate Captain From Natuna
by Kensy Echo
Summary: Akan datang sebuah kapal bajak laut dari negeri 'Natuna' kepada setiap anak malang di berbagai penjuru dunia di tengah malam saat hari hujan. Bajak laut berjubah merah itu membawa mereka pergi jauh, jauh dan tak pernah kembali lagi.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone!** Ini adalah cerita saya yang pertama ! Jadi perkenalkan saya 'KensyEcho' *ga penting sih* .. Setelah membaca Fanfic yang lain, munculah hasrat untuk mencoba membuat Fanfic juga.. Hehe.. Semoga ceritanya ngga aneh dan memuaskan X'D

**Warning : **Cerita fiksi, tidak ada hubungannya dengan sejarah asli ; Shonen-ai ; Mendramatisir tingkat akut ; Cerita super panjang (mungkin) ; Banyak OOC ; Human name used..

**Rated : **T untuk kata-kata kasar Lovino..

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>

Akan datang sebuah kapal bajak laut dari sebuah negeri asing bernama 'Natuna' kepada setiap anak malang di berbagai penjuru dunia di tengah malam saat hari hujan. Bajak laut berjubah merah dengan kapak besar yang ia sangga di pundaknya itu membawa mereka pergi jauh, jauh sekali, dan mereka tidak pernah kembali. Naasnya, Lovino harus mengahadapi situasi yang sama seperti dongeng tersebut. Sebenarnya bukan dia yang dipilih, tapi ialah yang memilih. "Untuk kapten bajak laut ku tersayang dari negeri Natuna"

**Kalau Anda tidak suka, tidak perlu dibaca^^**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1 : It Isn't Only An Imagination ..<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>DUAAK !<strong>

_.. Untuk kesekian kalinya, tubuh itu terhempas ke tanah .._

_.. Beberapa luka meninggalkan bekas di sekujur tubuhnya .._

_.. Membuat kulit halus itu tergores disana-sini .._

'_Sial!'_

_.. Hanya sebuah kata pahit yang terucap dari bibirnya yang lembut .._

_.. Kali ini ia tidak menangis .._

_.. Kali ini ia tidak menjerit .._

_.. Berharap seseorang mengulurkan tangannya dan mengangkatnya tinggi .._

_.. Tinggi .._

_.. Hingga ia lupa bahwa dirinya hanyalah Romano kecil .._

_..._

_.. Tapi .._

_.. Itu hanyalah harapan yang telah lama pupus .._

_.. Karena ia tahu .._

_.. Sekeras apapun ia menangis, sekeras apapun ia menjerit .._

_.. Tak akan ada seorang pun yang menghampirinya .._

_.. Membantunya mengangkat kepala .._

_.. Menghapus duka lara di hati kecilnya .._

_.. Atau menangkapnya saat ia terjatuh .._

_.. Tak akan .._

_.. Ia tahu, ia kuat! .._

_.. Ia takkan menangis lagi .._

_.. Karena laki-laki tidak menangis .._

_.. Ia bisa menghadapi semua itu sendiri! .._

_.. Karena ia tak pernah percaya pada orang lain .._

_.. Kali ini pun ia mencoba bangkit dengan kekuatannya sendiri .._

_.. Sambil melemparkan tatapan muak pada dunia tempat ia berpijak .._

_.. Dan dunia tempat ia dibuang .._

"_Hei, kau tidak apa-apa! Ada yang sakit?"_

_.. Tapi .._

'_Tinggalkan aku sendiri, BASTARD!'_

_.. Kenapa .._

_(Tersenyum) "Biarkan aku membantumu berdiri .."_

_.. Kenapa kau membuatku kembali berharap .._

_.. Bahwa suatu hari nanti akan datang seseorang .._

_.. Yang menemukan tubuh kecil ini? .._

* * *

><p><strong>»«<strong>

**Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**For My Beloved Pirate Captain From Natuna © KensyEcho**

**»«**

* * *

><p>Tanah itu basah oleh sekumpulan titik-titik air yang jatuh dari gumpalan awan kelabu di langit. Para pelaut mengeluh karena cuaca tak mengizinkan mereka menerjang ombak di samudera lepas. Bukan hanya mereka, orang-orang yang beberapa saat lalu membanjiri seluruh pelosok kota, berangsur-angsur menghilang dari jangkauan mata. Beberapa orang mengatakan, hujan adalah lambang kesedihan. Ada juga yang mengatakan bahwa hujan adalah bentuk ratapan alam bagi manusia yang dilanda duka. Tapi baginya, hujan tak seburuk itu. Hujan adalah berkah terindah yang Tuhan berikan dalam hidupnya. Karena pada hari hujanlah 'dia' datang. Seseorang yang tidak ia kenal. Bahkan ia tak bisa mengingat wajahnya jelas. Tapi satu hal yang tak pernah bisa ia lupakan. 'Dia' adalah orang pertama yang mengulurkan tangan dan memberikan senyuman tulus padanya. Ia datang dari tempat dimana kita bisa melihat deraian ombak besar yang pecah dihantam karang. Pelabuhan. Laut.<p>

Matanya masih menatap rindu pada bisikan rinai hujan dari balik jendela tak bergeming sedikit pun. Ia masih tetap duduk manis bertopang dagu di tempat yang sama padahal sudah berjam-jam waktu berlalu. Matanya menatap dingin pada setiap tetesan air yang jatuh dari langit. Tapi tatapan itu kosong. Tubuhnya ada disana tapi jiwanya seakan melayang jauh.

"Menyebalkan Ve~ Masa' cuma gara-gara hujan, ibu tidak membolehkan aku pergi keluar..." Ucap Feliciano Vargas gelisah sambil berjalan kesana-kemari. Berbeda dengan saudara kembarnya yang tak kunjung beranjak dari posisinya semula melihat hujan, adiknya yang lahir beberapa menit setelah ia lahir itu tidak bisa menghentikan langkahnya menjelajahi setiap sudut ruangan tersebut. Suara derap kaki Feliciano berburu dengan suara hujan diluar, membuat suasana semakin gaduh dan mengusik Lovino Vargas yang juga menghuni ruangan itu.

Lovino yang merasa terusik pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan langsung menatap adiknya dengan tatapan kesal. "Tch, bisa diam ga sih! Memangnya kau mau kemana, hah? Ini kan sudah jam 10 malam! Tidur sana!"

"Aku mau pergi bersama Arthur dan Alfred Ve~ Sebentar lagi mereka datang!"

"Hah? Si maniak teh dan si maniak junk food itu? Untuk apa?" Kali ini Lovino berbicara kepada Feliciano sambil berhadap-hadapan dengan nada 'mengadili' khas seorang Lovino Vargas.

"Mau melihat 'penampakan' di laut dekat sini Ve~. Kata Arthur, di malam saat hari hujan, akan muncul sesuatu yang bagus! Aku ingin melihatnya Ve~"

"Apa! Hahahaha.." Lovino sontak tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya yang mendadak sakit akibat tawa lepasnya setelah mendengar hal tidak masuk akal (menurut Lovino) yang baru saja diucapkan oleh orang yang berdiri di depannya itu. Feliciano hanya bisa terbengong-bengong melihat perilaku kakaknya yang menggila. Feliciano mengembungkan pipinya lalu menunduk ke bawah dengan tatapan kesal, "Jangan tertawa seperti itu Ve~"

Setelah sekian lama, Lovino pun berusaha meredam tawanya yang berlebihan –coret- kelewatan sambil menarik sebuah kursi kecil disampingnya lalu duduk sambil melipat kaki dan bertopang dagu, "Maniak teh sialan! Seenaknya meracuni pikiran adikku oleh dongeng-dongeng anak kecil seperti itu!"

"Tapi ini sungguhan Ve~! Arthur pernah menunjukkan foto seorang putri duyung dari atas sebuah kapal besar milik bajak laut yang datang dari negeri bernama 'Natuna' di tengah malam saat hari hujan untuk mencari anak-anak malang yang tersesat dan.."

"Itu hanya fiksi karangan imajinasi manusia-manusia yang kelewatan!" Sela Lovino sebelum Feliciano sempat melanjutkan ucapannya.

Feliciano tahu, ia tidak akan pernah bisa menang melawan mulut tajam kakaknya. Ia tahu itu, makanya ia memutuskan untuk menyerah. Ia menghela napas berat sambil sesekali menggumamkan kekesalan dari bibir kecilnya lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sebuah tempat tidur besar yang ada di belakangnya.

Lovino hendak menutup jendela disampingnya ketika tiba-tiba terlihat berkas-berkas cahaya remang-remang berpendar-pendar yang mengarah lurus ke arah jendela itu. Lovino membuka jendela itu dengan penuh rasa penasaran dan mulai menerawang ke sekitar halaman rumahnya dari balik jendela. Matanya berhenti ketika ia melihat dua sosok anak laki-laki berambut pirang seumurannya sedang berdiri di luar halaman rumahnya sambil memainkan sebuah senter yang menghasilkan berkas cahaya yang baru saja ia lihat.

"Yah~ Malah si preman yang keluar!" Ucap salah seorang dari mereka yang berambut pirang lebih terang dan beralis tebal.

Lovino kenal betul kedua orang itu. Mereka adalah teman sekelas Vargas bersaudara yang baru saja disebut-sebut oleh Feliciano. "Tch" Ia menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan benci sebelum akhirnya ia bergegas ke dapur untuk mengambil payung dan menuruni tangga dengan langkah perlahan agar penghuni rumah yang telah terlelap itu tidak terbangun.

"_Fratello_!" panggil Feliciano dari depan pintu kamarnya dengan suara lantang hingga membuat Lovino yang sedang mengendap-endap tersentak kaget layaknya seorang maling yang ketahuan merampok oleh sang pemilik rumah.

"Sst! Diam bodoh!" Lovino berusaha berbicara sepelan mungkin sambil mengisyaratkan untuk diam dengan meletakan telunjuk kanan di mulutnya. Ia menerawang ke sekitar lalu melambai-lambaikan tangannya kepada Feliciano untuk mengikutinya sampai akhirnya mereka berhasil keluar dari rumah tanpa harus membangunkan kedua orang tua mereka.

"_Ciao_~ Arthur, Alfred! Maaf menunggu Ve~" Feliciano berlari ke arah dua orang anak yang tadi memainkan senter kearah jendela kamar Vargas bersaudara sebagai sebuah isyarat.

"O-oi, _good evening lil Italian!_ Jadi kan kita ke pelabuhan? Akan kutunjukkan sesuatu yang bagus! Siapa tahu saja kita bisa bertemu bajak laut berjubah merah legendaris itu juga!" ucap Arthur penuh semangat dengan aksen britishnya. Feliciano memberikan sebuah senyum simpul khasnya setelah mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan Arthur. "Let's go!" Arthur pun menarik tangan Feliciano dan berlari kearah Alfred, sang pemuda Amerika yang sudah lebih dulu melangkahkan kaki.

"Oi, berani-beraninya kalian menghiraukan aku yang sejak tadi berdiri disini!"

Mendengar kalimat itu, mereka bertiga pun langsung menghentikan langkah mereka dan membalikkan badan kearah Lovino. Lovino menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan tangan kanan menggenggam payung. Ia menatap tegas kearah mereka bertiga seperti seekor elang yang sedang memperhatikan gerak-gerik mangsanya hingga bisa membuat bulu kuduk berdiri. "S-slow bro, kami kira, kau tidak akan tertarik dengan hal-hal seperti ini dan tidak akan ikut.." Ucap Alfred santai, berusaha menenangkan pemuda di depannya.

"Aku memang tidak tertarik dengan hal-hal bodoh seperti itu. Ini sudah jam 9.30 malam! Dunia berbahaya di malam hari." balas Lovino sok bijaksana.

"Alah, masa' keturunan keluarga mafia Italia macam 'Godfather' takut? Nyali premanmu yang biasanya kemana Lovino Vargas?" tantang Arthur dengan tangan dilipat di depan dada dan muka setengah mengejek.

"Sial kau alis tebal maniak teh brengsek! Pokoknya aku tidak mau sampai Feliciano sekarat gara-gara ulah tolol kalian! Jadi.." Lovino menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang berubah merah. "A-Aku ikut! Aku tidak percaya kalau kalian bisa menjaga Feli!"

"Fratello!" ucap Feliciano kegirangan, "Pasti akan menjadi lebih seru kalau fratello ikut!"

Dan dalam hati Arthur berkata, _Oh ya?_

Akhirnya mereka berempat pun berjalan di tengah hujan lebat malam itu menuju sebuah pelabuhan yang dekat dari rumah Vargas bersaudara. Pelabuhan memang tidak pernah sepi, dan begitu juga pelabuhan satu itu. Mereka berlarian di sekitar pelabuhan sambil bercanda riang tentang berbagai koleksi cerita dongeng Arthur tentang rahasia lautan dan sebagainya. Hanya Lovino yang sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan semua cerita yang dilontarkan Arthur. Lovino hanya mengikuti mereka bertiga dari belakang. Mereka berlari, ia berjalan.

Awan kelabu mulai menghitam di langit malam, menghalangi sang rembulan untuk menyampaikan cahaya hangatnya. Hari sudah semakin larut. Tapi tak ada dari mereka yang menyadari waktu yang semakin berlalu. Lovino sudah mulai merasakan letih tak tertahankan dari sekujur tubuhnya sampai akhirnya ia berhenti mengikuti mereka bertiga dan hanya menunggu disebuah kursi panjang yang terbuat dari besi di sekitar pelabuhan. Berkali-kali ia menguap dan berkali-kali pula matanya hampir mengatup dan dirinya terbawa ke alam mimpi. Suasana disana semakin sepi, hingga sebuah teriakan dari suara yang tidak asing memecah keheningan di pelabuhan.

"LET ME GO , YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

Lovino terperanjat dari kursinya, berusaha mencari darimana suara itu berasal. Ia berlari kesana kemari, berusaha menerawang ke sekitar dan sesekali meneriakkan nama mereka bertiga. "FELI! ARTHUR! ALFRED! JAWAB AKU!" Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran dari seluruh tubuhnya. Ia hampir putus asa.

Lovino memutar tubuhnya kearah sebuah gang kecil di samping pelabuhan dan ia melihat Alfred kecil keluar dari gang itu sambil meneriakkan sesuatu dalam bahasa inggris. Lovino langsung berlari ke arah gang kecil itu dengan sisa tenaganya dan ia mendapati Alfred sedang berusaha melakukan hal heroik untuk menyelamatkan Arthur dan Feliciano yang akan diculik oleh sebuah komplotan pemuda berbaju serba hitam.

"Dannazione!"

Lovino berubah brutal dengan memukuli para penculik itu dengan sebuah tongkat besi yang ia temukan. Ia bersama Alfred yang sudah terluka disana-sini, berusaha melepaskan Arthur dan Feliciano yang berada di tangan mereka. Berkali-kali tubuh Lovino terhempas ke tanah, berkali-kali pula ia berusaha bangkit tidak peduli dengan rasa sakit dan darah yang mengucur dari beberapa bagian tubuhnya, yang ada di dalam pikirannya hanya satu, 'Menyelamatkan Feli'. Satu pukulan keras Lovino berhasil melepaskan Arthur dari tangan mereka. Arthur langsung berlari ke arah Alfred dan bersembunyi di balik jaket coklatnya dengan tatapan takut dan tubuh bergetar.

'Tinggal Feli'

"Alfred ayo kita pergi dari tempat ini!" Arthur menarik tangan Alfred dengan kedua tangannya saat Alfred hendak membantu Lovino menolong Feliciano.

"T-Tapi.. Feli..! Kita harus.." Arthur tidak mempedulikan ucapan Alfred. Ia terlihat sangat ketakutan saat berusaha menarik Alfred keluar dari area perkelahian itu. Akhirnya Arthur berlari bersama Alfred meninggalkan Lovino dan Feliciano sendirian.

"BRENGSEK KALIAN!"

Lovino menatap tubuh Alfred dan Arthur yang semakin menjauh dengan penuh emosi seakan tubuhnya bisa meledak saat itu juga. Ia terlalu terfokus pada Arthur dan Alfred yang berlari meninggalkan mereka hingga ia tak sadar, salah seorang dari mereka telah berdiri dibelakangnya.

Bunyi hentakan keras terdengar dari gang itu. Tubuh Lovino terhempas ke tanah. Tanah di sekitarnya berubah merah oleh darah yang terus bercucuran dari tubuh Lovino. Pandangannya mulai kabur, telinganya mulai sulit menangkap suara disekitarnya.

"Kasihan sekali, kau dikhianati oleh temanmu ya?"

Sebuah suara yang samar-samar itu sangat menusuk perasaannya. Mengingatkannya pada nasib yang selalu ia sesalkan. Pada setiap kenangan pahitnya. Kenangan yang membuatnya berpikir kalau..

"A…Aku.. tak.. butuh.. aku tak pernah percaya pada siapa.. pun…"

Suara tawa menggema memecah keheningan malam. Sementara tubuh Lovino tak sanggup lagi untuk bangkit. Ia terlalu lemah. Pandangannya mulai kabur karena benturan keras yang menghantam kepalanya dan karena air mata yang mulai membasahi wajahnya.

Di sana, ada seseorang yang harus ia lindungi. Satu-Satunya harta yang ia punya. Feliciano, saudara kembarnya. Tapi ia sungguh tidak berdaya dan tidak berguna disaat akhirnya ada seseorang yang membutuhkannya. Ia sungguh menyesal..

Ia membuka matanya lebar, berusaha mengumpulkan sisa-sisa tenaga yang masih ia miliki untuk mencoba bangkit. Ia mencoba menahan berat tubuhnya di tangan kanannya. Tapi ia tersungkur ke tanah lagi. Ia mencoba. Terus. Terus mencoba walaupun sekujur tubuhnya benar-benar terasa perih dan sakt.

Dan satu kata yang menjadi sumbangan energi untuknya, "Fe..li..."

Walaupun pandangannya kabur, ia masih dapat melihat samar-samar, komplotan penculik itu berjatuhan satu persatu. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat.

'Siapa?'

'Siapa yang menjatuhkan mereka?'

"Aku akan melindungimu.."

Seorang pria berjubah merah tengah berdiri di depannya. Sebuah kapak besar berayun dengan lincah dan menumbangkan semua komplotan itu. Tubuh Feliciano yang tidak sadarkan diri itu terhempas ketanah. Kejadian yang baru saja ia saksikan itu benar-benar membuatnya lega. Feli selamat.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Pria berjubah merah itu berjalan mendekati tubuh Lovino yang masih tesungkur tak berdaya di tanah. Lovino kenal suara itu. Suara pria itu tidak asing baginya. Tapi ia tidak bisa mengingat siapa orang yang telah menyelamatkannya dan adiknya itu.

Pandangan Lovino semakin kabur, air matanya terus menetes tak tertahankan. Pikirannya mulai melayang, hingga kegelapan merasuki tubuhnya.

.

. .

_Per il moi amato capitano pirata da Natuna, kapan kau akan menjemputku?_

* * *

><p><strong>Selesai sudah Chapter 1 yang terkesan endingnya maksa karena aku harus cepat-cepat menyelesaikannya. Lagipula, saat aku sedang menyelesaikan cerita ini, teman fb ku bilang, "Kak, liat situs ini deh!" Dan kata-kata umpatan Lovino langsung keluar seketika dari mulutku setelah membuka situs itu.. Aku lagi enak-enak mikir habis ini kayak gmana ya? Eh temen aku itu ngagetin aku pake situs menyebalkan itu. Jadinya gak mood and ending ga jelas ==<strong>

**Maaf jika chapter ini super garing atau ngegantung karena sengaja aku buat ngegantung.. **Tapi aku harus buat.. Buat pengenalan.. Maaf juga belum ada pairing lebih jauh di chapter ini.. **Di chapter 2 akan aku ceritakan semuanya tentang masa lalu Lovi *mi amor* dan tentang legenda itu.. Tapi aku harus buat.. Buat pengenalan.. Maaf juga belum ada pairing lebih jauh di chapter ini.. ****Dan chapter selanjutnya mungkin agak telat karena liburan sekolah telah usai ;A; **

**Btw, pasti pada bisa nebak kan cwo berjubah merah itu siapa? Ehem Ehem..**

**Terima kash karena telah membaca fanfic abal ini.. Semoga memuaskan para pembaca! Sebenarnya saya sendiri masih bingung genre fanfic ini apa hehe..**

**Saya ingin mendengar komentar tentang fanfic pertamaku ini.. Mohon dikoreksi bila ada salah ketik atau salah grammar karena b. ing saya parah banget..**

**Sekali Lagi Terima Kasih Banyak!**

**Grazie! Grazias!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Everyone!** HUAAAA! Maaf banget chapter 2 baru bisa selesai sekarang! Author tidak punya banyak waktu luang sejak hari libur sekolah telah usai D'X Dan TERIMA KASIH BANYAK untuk reviews pertama yang sangat memotivasi Author! Semoga chapter ini lebih memuaskan dari chapter 1 gagal sebelumnya..

**Warning :**Cerita fiksi, tidak ada hubungannya dengan sejarah asli ; Shonen-ai ; Mendramatisir tingkat akut lebih dari chapter sebelumnya ; Sinetron Mode On ; Cerita super pendek ; OOC ; Human names used ..

**Rated :**T untuk kata-kata kasar Lovino..

**Ralat :** Setelah dibaca lagi, di chapter 1 banyak banget yang salah ketik dan rada ga nyambung DX Aku mohon maaf atas kesalahan teknis tersebut!

..dari balik jendela tak bergeming.. : ..dari balik jendela. Tubuhnya tak bergeming..

Ini sudah jam 9.30 malam! : Ini sudah jam 10.30 malam!

.., hingga kegelapan merasuki tubuhnya. : .., hingga kesadarannya ditelan kegelapan.

**Catatan : **_(kata-kata yang dimiringkan dan digaris bawahi di dalam kurung adalah kenangan pelaku)_

_ Kata-kata yang dimiringkan adalah bahasa asing atau monolog pelaku di dalam hati_

**Enjoy Reading~**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>

Akan datang sebuah kapal bajak laut dari sebuah negeri asing bernama 'Natuna' kepada setiap anak malang di berbagai penjuru dunia di tengah malam saat hari hujan. Bajak laut berjubah merah dengan kapak besar yang ia sangga di pundaknya itu membawa mereka pergi jauh, jauh sekali, dan mereka tidak pernah kembali. Naasnya, Lovino harus mengahadapi situasi yang sama seperti dongeng tersebut. Sebenarnya bukan dia yang dipilih, tapi ialah yang memilih. "Untuk kapten bajak laut ku tersayang dari negeri Natuna"

**Don't Like, Don't Read^^**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2 : Remind Me That Day..<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

. .

'Ngik.. Ngik..'

Seorang anak laki-laki duduk termenung di sebuah ayunan kecil yang berada dekat dengan sebuah pelabuhan yang hari itu lebih sepi dari biasanya. Tidak ada seorang pun di sana itu kecuali dirinya. Ia menundukkan kepala sambil mengayunkan ayunannya ke depan dan ke belakang. Padahal salju turun hari itu, tapi ia sama sekali tidak memakai syal dan sarung tangan yang bisa menghangatkan tubuhnya. Karena jalanan tertutup salju akibat hujan salju yang tak kunjung berhenti, semua sekolah di kota itu diliburkan. Seharusnya hari itu adalah hari dimana ia bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarganya. Tapi ia malah duduk sendirian di ayunan tersebut dengan kepala tertunduk.

Sebuah langkah kaki yang terdengar berat tertangkap oleh telinganya. Semakin lama, bunyi langkah kaki itu semakin keras dan akhirnya pun berhenti. Ia tahu bahwa seseorang tengah berdiri di depannya. Tapi ia tak peduli dan terus saja menatap kedua kakinya yang berayun mengikuti gerakan ayunan tersebut.

"Hey, kenapa duduk sendirian di sini?" tanya sebuah suara yang berasal dari orang asing di depannya.

"Bukan urusanmu berisik!"

Sesaat suasana berubah hening. Tidak ada suara apapun lagi kecuali suara salju yang jatuh dari pepohonan yang tak berdaun dan deburan ombak dari pelabuhan yang pecah dihantam karang. '_Orang itu pasti sudah pergi', _pikir anak berambut coklat dengan ahoge yang mencuat di sebelah kanan itu. Akhirnya dia sendirian lagi. Ia hendak mengangkat kepalanya ketika tiba-tiba seseorang menutupi punggungnya dengan jaket.

"Kau bisa mati membeku kalau hanya memakai kaus setipis itu di hari bersalju seperti ini."

Mata hazelnya melebar ketika menyadari bahwa anak yang tadi ada di depannya sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Anak tak dikenal itu kemudian duduk di sebuah ayunan di sebelahnya kemudian menatap mata hazel itu lekat-lekat.

"Bodoh!" Sang pemilik mata hazel itu melemparkan jaket yang baru saja diselimutkan di punggungnya kepada orang asing yang terlihat idiot (menurutnya) itu, "Kau yang lebih dulu akan mati bila tidak memakai jaket ini dasar orang asing sok kenal! Lagi pula, musim dingin di Italia Selatan tidak sedingin musin dingin di Italia Utara!"

"Sudahlah, aku kan laki-laki." ucap anak asing itu santai seraya melemparkan jaket tebalnya ke arah anak laki-laki di sampingnya.

"AKU JUGA LAKI-LAKI, BRENGSEK!" ia melemparkan jaket itu kembali kepada pemiliknya dengan penuh tenaga dan emosi yang membuat wajahnya merah padam.

Anak yang lebih tinggi beberapa centimeter di sampingnya itu hanya tertawa geli mendengar nada kasar yang ditunjukkan kepadanya.

"A-Apa yang lucu bodoh!"

Tawa anak itu mereda ketika mendengar pertanyaan sekaligus pernyataan yang dilontarkan padanya, "Siapa namamu?" tanyanya lembut.

"Penting apa kau mau tahu namaku?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu~ Aku mohon!" pinta anak asing itu bersungguh-sungguh.

Yang ditanya hanya terdiam sebelum akhirnya membuka mulutnya, "L-Lovino.. Lovino Vargas! Puas?" jawab Lovino terbata-bata tetapi tetap dengan emosi meledak-ledak di setiap katanya. Pipi olivenya berubah merah ketika orang asing itu menanyakan namanya sejak ia tahu tak ada satu orang pun yang ingin tahu tentang dirinya.

Orang asing di samping Lovino pun terseyum. Tapi senyuman itu istimewa, "Ah Lovi~ Kau manis ya…"

Seketika jantung Lovino berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya. Terlalu kencang hingga jantungnya seakan bisa keluar dari tubuhnya saat itu juga. Pipinya memanas dan berubah lebih merah dari sebelumnya. Baru kali itu Lovino merasakan perasaan aneh menyeruak ke seluruh tubuhnya. Lovino menatap anak laki-laki di sampingnya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya, _'Anak ini bodoh atau gila?'_

Awan kelabu yang tadinya menutupi tempat itu perlahan-lahan memudar. Cahaya matahari pun akhirnya dapat mengintip dari balik celah-celah awan. Cahaya itu mengarah lurus dan memantulkannya ke setiap helai rambut coklat gelap yang terlihat sedikit berantakan itu. Mata emeraldnya menatap lembut ke depan. Tatapan itu serius tapi begitu hangat seakan ia bisa melelehkan semua yang tertangkap oleh mata itu. Dan.. Bibir itu.. Bibir merah yang terus menampilakan sebuah senyuman manis ke arahnya..

"K-kau juga.." Lovino menundukkan kepalanya agar orang di depannya tidak bisa melihat rona merah yang tampak di wajahnya. Ia mengumpulkan seluruh tenaganya dan berkali-kali menghela napas berat. Perlahan-lahan Lovino mengangkat wajahnya. Sebuah senyum simpul hangat itu terlukis, "Kau juga manis.." Senyuman pertama yang pernah ia berikan kepada orang lain selain kakek dan adiknya.

Anak asing itu menapakkan kakinya ke tanah dan berjalan mengelilingi bagian taman itu sedangkan Lovino masih asyik memainkan ayunannya. Tapi kali ini wajahnya terlihat senang.

"Semua orang berkumpul dengan keluarganya hari ini." Ucap anak asing itu tiba-tiba hingga membuat Lovino menghentikan gerakan ayunannya. "Hari ini hari libur kan? Aku juga sebenarnya sedang berjalan-jalan dengan _mamá_ disekitar sini sampai akhirnya melihatmu duduk termenung. Sendirian."

Kata terakhir yang diucapkan anak itu mengusik hati kecil Lovino, "Sebenarnya, apa yang mau kau katakan..?"

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku sebelumnya. Kenapa kau sendirian disini?"

Lovino terdiam sejenak. Ragu untuk menceritakan sesuatu yang sedari tadi ia pendam, berusaha ia tutupi dan hadapi seorang diri. Tapi mungkin ia bisa sedikit mempercayainya..

"Aku terlibat pertengkaran hebat dengan ayah lagi." Lovino memegang pipi kirinya yang masih terasa perih akibat tamparan ayahnya, "Ayahku itu orangnya keras, dia tak akan memaafkanku dengan mudah. Suasana waktu itu benar-benar membuatku geram dan akhirnya…."

"Akhirnya?"

"Aku kabur dari rumah. Dan ini sudah yang ke-5 kalinya."

"APA?" anak asing itu sontak berteriak dengan kencangnya setelah mendengar apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Lovino. Lovino hanya terdiam, membuang muka agar pandangannya tidak berpapasan dengan mata emerald itu.

"Tak usah berlebihan begitu. Aku yakin ibu dan ayah tidak akan mencariku. Toh, mereka tak pernah peduli padaku. Aku hanya beruntung telah lahir ke dunia ini."

"A-Apa maksudmu Lovi~!" Raut wajah sang pemilik mata emerald itu berubah sedih. Tak ada senyuman yang terlukis di wajahnya lagi.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama panggilan menjijikkan yang terdengar kekanak-kanakan itu.." Kalimat yang biasanya penuh emosi itu terdengar sumbang dan sangat rapuh. Lovino tersenyum sinis sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan kecil miliknya.

Anak asing itu hanya berdiri membeku menatap tubuh Lovino yang mulai bergetar. Tatapannya penuh empati, merasa bahwa anak itu mempunyai masalah yang cukup berat tetapi ia harus menghadapinya seorang diri.

Ia mencoba membuka mulutnya, merangkai kata-kata yang ada di pikirannya, "..Lovino..? Kau.. Tidak apa-apa..?" Hanya kalimat itu yang berhasil keluar dari mulutnya.

Sebuah tawa sumbang terdengar dari seorang anak yang sedari tadi tidak melepasan diri dari ayunannya. Lovino masih tetap menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia memaksakan seulas senyum, tapi tak lama kemudian pudar. Ia mencoba lagi tapi senyuman itu tidak berlangsung lama.

Lovino mengusap kedua matanya dengan punggung tangannya sebelum akhirnya memberanikan diri menatap anak sebaya di hadapannya dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku bukan laki-laki lemah."

Sebuah dekapan erat diberikan oleh seseorang yang sedari tadi mendengarkan cerita Lovino itu hingga hatinya luluh. Mata Lovino terbelalak kaget tapi ia tidak menolak rangkulan itu. Tangan anak itu mengelus rambut Lovino dengan lembut lalu tersenyum, "Tak apa Lovino, kalau kau ingin menangis, menagislah sepuasnya sampai seluruh beban di hatimu sirna. Walaupun kau menangis, kau tetaplah seorang anak yang kuat dimataku. Ini akan menjadi rahasia kita. Kau dan Aku."

Lovino memebenamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang milik orang itu dan menangis. Ia menangis seraya semua perasaan sakit yang selama ini ia pendam dan tak ada seorang pun yang tahu perlahan pergi. Ia benar-benar lega karena ini adalah pertama kalinya ia membagi masalahnya kepada orang lain karena ia lebih sering memendam masalahnya ketimbang membaginya kepada orang lain.

"..Kau.. melihatku.. seperti ini.. Aku benar-benar lemah.."

Anak asing itu berlutut di depan Lovino, mendongakkan kepalanya hingga ia bisa melihat kedua mata Lovino yang sembap, dan ia menggenggam kedua tangan lovino dengan kedua tangannya hingga membuat wajah Lovino memerah, "Akan datang sebuah kapal bajak laut dari sebuah negeri asing bernama 'Natuna' kepada setiap anak malang di berbagai penjuru dunia di tengah malam saat hari hujan. Bajak laut berjubah merah dengan kapak besar yang ia sangga di pundaknya itu membawa mereka pergi jauh, jauh sekali, dan mereka tidak pernah kembali.."

Sekali lagi, mata anak itu berhasil membuat mata Lovino terbelalak hebat. Anak itu bangkit lalu berjalan perlahan membelakangi Lovino, "Aku harus pergi.." Ucap anak itu setelah ia menghentikan langkahnya sesaat dan menoleh ke belakang lalu tersenyum kepada Lovino. "Tapi aku akan kembali.."

Anak itu kembali berjalan lurus menyusuri jalannya sebelum sebuah tangan menarik tubuhnya kebelakang hingga hampir jatuh, "Tunggu! Si-Siapa namamu…?" tanya Lovino tergesa-gesa.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum lalu berkata, "Namaku…."

* * *

><p><strong>»«<strong>

**Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**For The Dearest Pirate Captain From Natuna © KensyEcho**

**»«**

* * *

><p>Hari itu, hujan turun sangat lebat.<p>

Suasana benar-benar gelap, mengingat malam telah larut. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 23.47 sedangkan mereka masih terus berlari. Entah berapa lama mereka berlari. Hanya sepi yang menemani langkah kaki kecil mereka. Tubuh mereka berdua sudah letih. Kaki mereka terlalu lemah untuk berlari lebih lama lagi. Tapi mereka tak boleh berhenti. Orang-orang itu pasti akan langsung menangkap mereka bila mereka berhenti berlari.

Seorang anak yang memiliki tatapan tegas menggandeng anak lain yang memiliki wajah mirip dengan anak yang menggandengnya. Dari kejauahan terdengar suara derap kaki yang sangat banyak diikuti dengan teriakan-teriakan yang memanggil nama mereka berdua.

Anak yang berada di belakang terlihat kewalahan sampai akhirnya dia terjatuh.

"Feli!"

Lovino menghentikan langkahnya dan langsung membalikkan badan begitu melihat adiknya jatuh tersungkur ke tanah. Ia berlari ke arah adiknya dan berusaha membantunya berdiri, tapi kerumunan orang yang mengejar mereka semakin dekat.

"Tinggalkan aku Vee~ Capat lari _fratello_!"

"Tidak mungkin aku meninggalkanmu bodoh!"

"Cepatlah.. Setidaknya.. Ada satu dari kita yang bisa menyelamatkan diri.. Aku mohon _Frattelo_.." ucap Feliciano tertatih-tatih.

Lovino mengernyitkan alisnya, bingung harus memilih menolong adiknya dan bersama-sama ditangkap oleh mereka atau lari menyelamatkan diri dan meninggalkan adiknya sendirian.

Kakinya memutuskan untuk berputar ke arah yang berlawanan dan lari sekuat tenaga. Sesekali ia melihat ke belakang, menatap adiknya yang masih tersungkur kaku di tanah.

"_Aspettami!_ Aku akan mencari bantuan!"

Lovino berlari ke arah pelabuhan yang tak jauh dari tempat itu, berharap ada seseorang yang masih berada di sana. Matanya menangkap sekumpulan orang yang sedang minum-minum di sebuah pondok kecil sambil bermain kartu. Lovino langsung berlari ke arah para pemuda itu dengan sisa tenaganya.

"_Aiuto!_ _Auito..!_ Adikku, Adikku akan ditangkap oleh mereka! Tolong adikku aku mohon!"

Itu adalah pertama kalinya Lovino memohon bantuan kepada orang lain. Ia harus melupakan sejenak ego-nya karena saat ini adiknnya sedang dalam bahaya. Tapi para pemuda itu malah tertawa melihat tingkah laku Lovino dan langsung melanjutkan permainan kartu mereka.

Melihat reaksi mereka, Lovino menggebrakkan meja tempat mereka meletakkan kartu. Tatapannya dingin, kejam, dan penuh dengan emosi saat itu.

"ADIKKU SEDANG DALAM BAHAYA TAPI KALIAN TIDAK PEDULI DAN MALAH MENGHIRAUKANKU! KALIAN PUNYA HATI TIDAK SIH?"

_-BRAKK-_

Hal yang terjadi berikutnya bagaikan sebuah halilintar yang melesat dengan cepatnya. Saat ia membuka mata, tubuhnya sudah terhempas ke tanah. Pipinya memerah dan darah segar mengalir dari mulutnya. Seharusnya Lovino tahu bahwa tidak ada gunanya meminta bantuan kepada orang yang tengah dimabukkan oleh alkohol. Mereka bisa lebih beringas dari harimau liar manapun.

"Kau bilang apa barusan hah?" Kaki salah satu pemuda tersebut sudah bersiap di udara, hendak membebankannya pada tubuh kecil Lovino, "DASAR BOCAH SIALAN!"

Kali ini, Lovino benar-benar dalam masalah.

"AIYAA!" sebuah ayunan spatula berhasil menjatuhkan pemuda yang menonjok Lovino tadi hingga membuatnya tak berdaya. Tunggu! Spatula?

"Kesesesese! Yao memang _Awesome_~!"

"Kalian berdua cepat susul Kiku dan yang lainnya, aku yang akan mengurus disini!"

"Aye Kapten!" ucap kedua orang tersebut bersamaan kemudian menghilang di kegelapan malam.

Seorang pria berjubah merah yang baru saja memberi instruksi kepada kedua temannya, err.. atau bawahannya itu berbalik dan menghampiri Lovino. Sebuah senyum simpul terlukis diwajahnya, membuat perasaan Lovino sedikit lebih tenang.

Lovino berusaha menegakkan tubuhnya. Punggung tangan kanannya menghapus noda darah di mulutnya. Ia mendongakkan kepala, mencoba menatap orang yang baru saja menyelamatkannya itu ketika sebuah bayangan yang memegang papan kayu muncul dari balik punggung pria itu..

"AWAS!"

Satu kali ayunan kapaknya berhasil menjatuhkan pemuda yang tadi berdiri dibelakangnya. Pria itu berlari dan menerjang pemuda setengah mabuk lainnya. Para pemuda itu benar-benar tidak bisa berkutik. Sebuah sayatan lebar menganga di punggung dan dada mereka. Lautan darah mewarnai tempat itu, menodai jubah merah pria yang berdiri dengan gagahnya.

"He-Hebat..!"

Pria itu berlari kearah Lovino dan membantunya berdiri, "Kau masih kuat berlari kan?"

Pipi Lovino memerah begitu merasakan kelembutan yang dipancerkan oleh pria di depannya. Ia pun mengangguk pelan.

"Kita harus menyusul ke tempat adikmu segera!" Ucap pria di depannya mantap sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada Lovino.

"_Si!"_

Pria berjubah merah itu menarik tangan Lovino dan mengajaknya berlari ke tempat dimana Feliciano berada. Dari kejauhan terdengar suara gesekan pedang dan suara tembakan yang saling berburu diikuti oleh suara teriakan.

"Itu mereka!"

Pria berjubah merah itu langsung berlari kearah kerumunan orang tersebut sambil mengayunkan kapak besarnya kepada setiap orang yang dilaluinya. Tawanya membahana, membuat suasana menjadi lebih mencekam.

Lovino melemparkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya. Ia tak peduli dengan genangan darah dan mayat yang ia injak. Ia hanya ingin menemukan Feliciano.

Matanya menangkap sesosok anak laki-laki seumurannya yang terbujur kaku dan bersimpah darah di pojok sebuah gedung tua disana. Seorang anak laki-laki berambut coklat muda dengan ahoge yang mencuat di sisi kirinya. "Feli..? Feli!" Lovino berlari menghampiri tubuh kaku itu dengan panik.

"FELI ! FELIIIIIIII….!"

. . . .

. .

Lovino mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Keringat dingin bercucuran dengan derasnya. Matanya membelalak, berusaha beradaptasi dengan lingkungan sekitarnya.

". . . Mimpi. . . ?"

Ia menghembuskan napas lega sembari menyenderkan punggungnya ke sebuah dinding di belakangnya. "Tch!" Rasa sakit yang sebelumnya tidak ia sadari mulai menyeruak ke seluruh tubuhnya. Ia meraba pundak kirinya perlahan dengan tangan kanannya. _Sakit!_ Ia menatap telapak tangan kanannya lekat-lekat dan ia dapati cairan berwarna merah pekat meninggalkan noda disana.

_(. . .__-FELI! ARTHUR! ALFRED! JAWAB AKU!-. . .)_

"Feli..?" Kepanikan mulai merasuki pikirannya ketika ia akhirnya teringat akan peristiwa yang baru saja ia alami malam itu. "Feli!" Dan peristiwa yang baru saja ia impikan. Ketika ia hampir kehilangan adiknya yang paling berharga.

"FELI!" Lovino berlari menerobos sebuah pintu di depannya

"FELI! FE-"

"Vee~ _Fratello_ sudah sadar Vee~ Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa!"

Lovino mengerjapkan matanya kemudian meraba wajah seseorang yang tengah berdiri di depannya itu dengan lembut. "Feli..?"

Feliciano hanya mengangguk pelan kemudian memeluk kakaknya erat. Ia sanggakan kepalanya di pundak Lovino kemudian menangis histeris. "Aku khawatir vee~ Aku khawatir_ fratello_ mati…"

"Bodoh!" Lovino berusaha mengendorkan pelukan adiknya kemudian menatap matanya lekat-lekat. "Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu."

Lovino menerawang ke sekelilingnya, masih dalam dekapan hangat adiknya. "Dimana..ini..?"

"Ayah yang membawa kita ke rumah. Kata ayah, saat ayah menemukan kita, semua orang jahat itu sudah mati vee~ Pasti _fratello_ yang menjatuhkan mereka semua kan!"

_Oiya._ Malam itu, pria berjubah merah itu kembali menampakkan dirinya setelah sebelumnya ia pernah menyelamatkan mereka dari musuh-musuh ayahnya untuk menjadikan mereka berdua sandera. Tapi peristwa itu sudah lama sekali dan Lovino hampir melupakan legenda bajak laut berjubah merah itu. Tapi kenapa ia mendatangi Lovino lagi? Mengapa ia selalu datang di saat yang tepat?

_(. . .-Akan datang sebuah kapal bajak laut dari sebuah negeri asing bernama 'Natuna' kepada setiap anak malang di berbagai penjuru dunia di tengah malam saat hari hujan. Bajak laut berjubah merah dengan kapak besar yang ia sangga di pundaknya itu membawa mereka pergi jauh, jauh sekali, dan mereka tidak pernah kembali-. . .)_

Lovino pun tersenyum tipis, _Jadi begitu. _Lovino beranjak dari tempat itu kemudan mengambil jas coklatnya yang ia gantungkan di sudut ruang tamu. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya di kantong jasnya kemudian bersiap membuka pintu rumah mereka.

"_Fratello_ mau kemana vee~?"

Lovino memutar kepalanya dan menatap adiknya dengan tatapan _stay cool_ khasnya. "Ke sekolah untuk membuat perhitungan kepada bajingan alis tebal itu karena telah berani melakukan hal menjijikkan di depan seorang Lovino Vargas."

Mata Feliciano terbelalak hebat. Ketika Lovino menunjukkan tatapan itu, berarti ia serius. "_Fratello_! Jangan vee~! Maafkan saja Arthur vee~!"

Lovino terus berjalan kearah sekolahnya tanpa mempedulikan Feliciano yang mengikutinya dari belakang sambil memohon kepada Lovino. Siang itu, seharusnya semua murid sedang beristirahat dan ini adalah kesempatan yang tepat untuknya memberi pelajaran kepada Arthur. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan mantap melewati setiap lorong di sekolahnya. Semua murid Gakuen Hetalia menatap Lovino dengan tatapan ngeri. Mereka sangat mengenal Lovino Vargas dengan baik. Ketika Lovino menunjukkan tatapan benci seperti itu, berarti akan terjadi sebuah perkelahian hebat di sana. Tak ada seorang pun yang pernah selamat dari amukannya sehingga ia disebut sebagai 'Preman Gakuen Hetalia'.

"DIMANA ARTHUR?"

Teriakan Lovino mengisi lorong tersebut, membuat suasana semakin mencekam. Sebagian anak menghela napas lega karena bukan merekalah yang menjadi target Lovino. Tapi ada sebagian anak berdo'a semoga Arthur selamat dari amukannya.

Langkah Lovino berhenti ketika ia melihat sesosok pemuda yang dicarinya sedang asyik minum teh dengan pemuda asal Amerika di depannya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Lovino langsung melancarkan tinjunya kearah Arthur hingga pemuda berkebangsaan Inggris tersebut tersungkur ke lantai.

Alfred yang menjadi saksi peristiwa tersebut berusaha menghalangi Lovino yang hendak menghajar Arthur dan membuatnya babak-belur. "Hentikan Lovino!" Tapi usahanya sia-sia.

Lovino menarik kerah baju Arthur dengan beringas dan memperlihatkan tatapannya yang mematikan. "HEY TIKUS GOT PENGECUT! MAKSUDMU APA MENINGGALKAN AKU DAN FELI SENDIRIAN DISANA HAH? PADAHAL AKU BERUSAHA MENYELAMATKANMU DARI MEREKA TAPI APA BALASANMU? BERLARI KESETANAN MENINGGALKAN KAMI…" Lovino berusaha mengatur napasnya sejenak sbelum akhirnya melanjutkan. "PENGECUT MACAM KAU LEBIH RENDAH DARIPADA SAMPAH!"

Sebuah tamparan hebat terdengar sampai ke penjuru ruangan tersebut. Sesaat suasana berubah hening. Semua murid yang ada di ruangan tersebut terbelalak tak percaya. Seorang pria berambut gelap dengan ahoge yang sama seperti milik Vargas bersaudara tengah berdiri di hadapan Lovino dan Arthur yang tadi berkelahi.

Lovino menggenggam pipi kirinya yang berubah merah menyala hingga mengeluarkan darah. Matanya terbelalak menatap sesosok pria yang tengah berdiri didepannya. ". .Ayah. . ."

"Memalukan! Seenaknya saja kau menyalahkan orang lain tanpa melihat dirimu sendiri! Kau telah gagal menjaga adikmu untuk yang kedua kalinya hingga membuat adikmu terluka. Kakak macam apa kau?" Ayah Lovino menghentikan sejenak perkataannya sambil melangkah keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan langkah berat.

"Aku malu mempunyai anak sepertimu. Jangan harap setelah kejadian ini, kau berhak menginjakkan kaki di rumah keluarga Vargas. Anggap saja kau tak pernah menjadi anggota keluarga Vargas."

Derap langkah kaki Tuan Vargas terus terngiang di telinga Lovino. Kata-katanya benar-benar menusuk perasaannya, membuat lubang besar yang menganga di hatinya. Suara gaduh mulai terdengar dari beberapa murid yang mulai menghardik Lovino dengan suara kecil. Semuanya kembali pada aktivitasnya masing-masing, berusaha mengacuhkan peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi. Tak ada satu orang pun yang memberikan tatapan simpati pada Lovino yang tak juga beranjak dari tempatnya semula. Tak apa. Ia memang tak membutuhkannya.

.

. .

_Per il moi amato capitano pirata da 'Natuna'. . Aku sudah lelah menunggumu! Cepatlah! Bawa aku pergi ke tempat yang jauh itu! Walaupun itu berarti. . aku harus mati. ._

* * *

><p><strong>Maaf cerita kali ini sangat pendek! Karena kalau di sambungin ke chapter berikutnya, jadi aneh~<strong>

**Sebenarnya chapter 2, 3, dan 4 itu satu cerita tapi karena kayaknya bakal panjang jadi dipisahin. Chapter 3 akan di update secepatnya. Sebagai permohonan maaf karena sudah absen sebulan lebih ;A;**

**Translate~:**

**_Per il moi amato capitano pirata da 'Natuna' :_ For my beloved pirate captain from Natuna**

**_Fratello_ : Brother**

**_Aspettami_ : Wait for me**

**_Auito_ : Help**

**_Dannazione_ : Dammit**

**Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk Reviews nya dan terima kasih karena telah membaca, maaf ceritanya masih garing!**

**Grazie~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary Chapter 2 :**

_(Hey, siapa orang yang kau cari hingga membuatmu berlari seperti itu?)_

"Apa kau tak merasa bahwa akhir-akhir ini Kise menjadi sering tidak fokus dan terlihat sangat kelelahan, _nanodayo_?"

_Ia tahu bahwa ia mungkin tidak akan bisa melihat mekaran pohon-pohon sakura itu lagi dan menjelajah berbagai dunia lewat rel kereta memanjangnya._

"Kau tahu rasanya mulai meragukan hal-hal di sekitarmu, bahkan dirimu sendiri?"

_Ia tahu. Tapi bukan seperti ini cara yang ia mau untuk menutup hari-hari singkatnya._

"Kise-kun, kau ... tidak tahu tentang vonis dokter terhadapmu?"

_Hanya bersama orang itu ia ingin menghabiskan sisa napasnya. Hanya demi orang itu ia hidup._

"Saat ini Kurokocchi berada di Ruang 307, Rumah Sakit Aoyama. Biasakah ... kau menjemputnya di sana, Aominecchi?"

_Makanya, biarkan aku pergi menemuinya, melindunginya, dan membuatnya bahagia._

"Kise-kun hanya bisa bertahan sampai musim semi tahun depan."

_Aku ingin hidup lebih lama lagi._

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE OF THE FORGOTTEN MEMORIES WHICH MAKE THE RAIN FALL<strong>

* * *

><p>Sepasang permata keemasan yang sedari tadi bersembunyi itu akhirnya menampakkan diri. Satu helaan napas berat pun terhembus keluar dari mulutnya seiring dengan kedua matanya yang mendelik kesal ke arah sumber suara yang sedari tadi terus mengganggu momen penuh kedamaiannya. Ponsel yang sebelumnya ia biarkan terkubur jauh di antara ilalang dari tempatnya yang teduh di bawah pohon pun lama-kelamaan berhasil mengusiknya. Kalau bukan karena sosok yang sedang menghangatkan diri di balik dekapan lengan kirinya itu yang mencegahnya, mungkin sudah lama ponsel itu ia hanyutkan ke sungai terdekat.<p>

Menyadari pemilik tangan yang menyelimutinya itu tak jua menciptakan gerakan untuk menghampiri benda malang di sana, ia pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk bangkit dan berjalan perlahan untuk mengambil ponsel itu.

"Huwaaa, untuk apa kau mengambilnya—_hai, hai,_ aku akan menjawabnya, aku mengerti-ssu!" Dengan berat hati—karena ia tidak mau terus diberi tatapan menakutkan seperti itu oleh sosok yang menemaninya di sana—ia pun akhirnya mengangkat alat elektronik itu dengan setengah hati. Surai-surai keemasannya yang sudah lepek dan berantakan, ia sampirkan ke belakang telinga kemudian ia tempelkan benda itu ke telinganya.

"_Hai, hai_, Fuyumi-_san_. Kau tidak perlu meneror ponselku terus-_ssu_. Aku masih hidup kok..."

Suara bentakan yang sangat kencang pun sontak terdengar dari seberang sana sesaat setelah pemuda bermata hazel itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia bahkan sampai harus menjauhkan ponsel itu dari indra pendengarannya bila ia tidak mau tuli mendadak. "Pelan-pelan, Fuyumi-_san_... Tarik napas—hembuskan..."

Setelah ia mendengar sayup-sayup sang manajer melakukan apa yang ia sarankan, ia pun mengukir seulas senyum tipis di bibirnya dan terkekeh pelan. "Nah, nah, sudah merasa lebih baik? Ada apa kau menghubungiku, Fuyumi-_san_? Seingatku aku sudah mengatakan bahwa dua hari ini aku tidak mau diganggu dengan kontrak apapun-_ssu_."

["Hah, kau masih tidur ya, Kise? Kau pikir, dua hari yang kau maksud itu hari apa dan sekarang hari apa!?"]

Rangkaian kata itu susah payah ia coba cerna dengan otaknya yang sejak kemarin terasa ingin meledak. Kedua matanya berputar ke atas kemudian ke samping dan ke bawah seolah ia sedang memikirkan jawaban dari soal ujian matematika yang sangat sulit. Melihat hal itu, sosok di sampingnya pun tersenyum lebar ke arahnya sebagai bentuk dukungannya untuk pemuda itu. Kise yang disemangati begitu pun tak kuasa menahan kurva senyumnya untuk tidak mengembang lebih lebar lagi. Jemari tangannya yang tidak sedang disibukkan oleh ponsel itu pun mengusap lembut ke arah surai-surai hitam milik sosok di sampingnya.

Hanyut dalam gerakan monotonnya dalam mengelus rambut panjang milik sosok yang terlihat begitu menikmati perlakuan lembut itu, ia sampai tidak sadar bahwa sang manajer sudah melayangkan bentakannya lagi.

["AAAH... Baru kali ini kau seperti ini, Kise! Sekarang hari minggu dan kau meminta izin untuk libur pada hari Jum'at dan Sabtu, ingat? Sudahlah, cepat ke sini atau akan kuseret kau ke sini sekarang juga!"]

"Ahaha, Fuyumi-_san_ mau menyusulku ke Kanagawa-_ssu_? Aku sih senang-senang saja~ Habis ..." Ia arahkan pandangannya ke arah tirai-tirai merah jambu yang bergemerisik riuh di bawah hembusan angin musim semi. Dari balik kelopak-kelopak yang masih terus bermekaran, ia dapat melihat bagaimana gradasi biru langit di atasnya terpaku menatap daratan membentang yang menjadi tempatnya berpijak. Sinar matahari yang terasa hangat di kulit pucatnya memberikan efek rileks pada sekujur tubuhnya yang masih terbalut perban. "Aku tidak tahu cara untuk pulang ..."

Itu benar. Ia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana caranya ia bisa sampai di tempat asing itu. Ia ingat dengan dirinya yang kemarin menaiki kereta JR untuk pergi ke sebuah kota di prefektur Kanagawa, transit di Oofuna, kemudian menaiki kereta Tookaidou line, namun hanya sebatas itu. Ingatannya berhenti sampai di sana. Ketika ia terbangun, ia sudah berada di tempat itu, terbaring di atas rerumputan hijau di bawah atap bunga-bunga sakura yang memberikan kesan teduh. Lalu, di tempat yang sama, ia pun bertemu dengan sosok mungil (mungkin tidak begitu mungil) yang mengatakan bahwa ia mengenal sang model.

"_Iie, daijobu-ssu_! Tadi aku hanya bercanda kok. Kau tidak perlu ke sini, nanti aku akan langsung ke tempat pemotretan.—Aa, tidak usah! Fuyumi-_san_ tidak usah ke sini! Aku tidak mau merepotkan, sungguh, aku tidak apa-apa. Tapi Fuyumi-_sa_n jangan kaget dengan penampilanku ya...—Huwaaa Fuyumi-san sudah tahu? Malam Jum'at kemarin pergi ke rumah sakit untuk mengunjungiku?"

["Hnn, yang penting, cepatlah ke sini! Luka seperti itu bisa ditutupi oleh _make up_ kok."]

"_Yes, sir_!" serunya penuh semangat sebelum ia memutuskan sambungan mereka dan menurunkan ponsel itu dari telinganya. Ia biarkan tangan yang menggenggam ponsel itu jatuh terkapar ke tanah begitu saja seraya ia benturkan keningnya pada sebelah lutut yang ia lipat. Senyumannya seketika runtuh. Kilatan cemerlang pada sepasang hazel itu pun meredup.

Untuk sesaat ia hanya terdiam di sana, membiarkan hembusan angin membuat surai-surai keemasannya menari-nari. Dalam bisu ia mencoba menenangkan diri, mencoba meringankan beban berat di pundaknya yang berakhir sia-sia. Hingga sosok itu menelusup kembali ke bawah lengannya, mengusap-usapnya ujung kepalanya pada dada bidangnya. Barulah seulas senyum tulus—yang walaupun tipis—terukir di wajahnya. Dengan senang hati, ia pun membalas perlakuan lembut itu dengan sebuah dekapan erat.

"_Arigatou_. Terima kasih telah menenangkanku. Kau baik sekali..."

Sosok itu menciptakan sebuah suara aneh yang entah bagaimana ia mengerti. Ia sendiri bingung kenapa sosok itu begitu mengerti dirinya, begitu mengerti beban dalam dirinya yang membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Padahal, ia selalu berpura-pura.

"Kau itu ... mirip sekali dengannya."

Yang berada dalam dekapannya pun mendongakkan kepala sambil menunjukkan ekspresi penasarannya. Melihat ekspresi yang menurutnya manis itu, Kise tak kuasa menahan tawa. Seolah, ia benar-benar sedang ditatap oleh dirinya—Kuroko Tetsuya—dengan bola mata besar yang benderang oleh sepasang permata _aquamarine_.

"Oh ya, siapa namamu tadi?"

Sosok mungil itu pun bangkit. Surai-surai hitamnya menggelitik wajah Kise yang hanya bisa terkikik menahan geli. Tangan mungil itu menunjuk ke sampingnya, ke arah sebuah gundukan tanah yang sudah ditumbuhi rerumputan kecil. Sebuah papan dari kayu tertancap kokoh di sisi depan gundukan tanah tersebut. Kise yang menelusuri kemana arah telunjuk itu membawanya pun hanya bisa mengukir senyuman tipis.

Ah, mau berapa kali pun ia mencoba memahaminya, tetap saja gundukan tanah itu terasa begitu asing baginya. Sama seperti adegan-adegan dalam mimpinya yang ia yakini tak pernah ia kenali namun mampu menciptakan letupan perih pada dadanya yang akan terasa sesak secara tiba-tiba. Namun, itu _toh_ tak membuatnya menolak pernyataan yang disampaikan sosok mungil itu di awal pembicaraan mereka. Gundukan tanah dan papan kayu itu—kuburan itu—dulu ia yang membuatnya.

Dibacanya dan coba ia resapi entah untuk keberapa kalinya sejak ia tersadar di tempat itu akan sebuah kanji dan beberapa hiragana yang ia eja dan membuatnya harus menelan pahit karena lagi-lagi didatangi oleh mimpi-mimpi buruknya. Ia meringis kesakitan sambil memijat-mijat pelipis kepalanya yang terasa sakit dan terus bertahan memandangi gundukan tanah dan papan nisan itu lekat-lekat. Mencoba mengerti tanpa harus tersakiti.

_Ia ... egois bukan?_

"Tulisanku dulu jelek sekali ... Aku hampir-hampir tidak bisa membacanya-_ssu_ ..."

Sosok mungil itu menatap Kise dengan tatapan sendu dengan bulir-bulir air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Menyadari hal itu pun, Kise buru-buru mengukir senyuman modelnya dan menurunkan tangannya dari kepalanya agar si mungil tidak lagi merasa khawatir kepadanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak apa-apa ... Kalau memang ada sesuatu yang kulupakan, aku harus segera mengingatnya. Kalau memang ada hal yang harus kulakukan sehingga aku berada di sini, aku harus segera melakukannya, kan?" ucapnya seraya menoleh ke arah sosok mungil yang bersimpuh di sampingnya. Pemilik surai hitam itu memandang sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengangguk lemah.

Setelah merasa bahwa rasa sakit dikepalanya sudah semakin membaik, sang model pun beranjak dari tempat itu. Diambilnya tas sekolah yang terkapar begitu saja tak jauh dari tempatnya berada, kemudian ia sampirkan ke pundak. "Nah, sekarang saatnya aku pergi." Kedua mata itu terfokus pada ekspresi sendu yang diciptakan oleh sosok berambut hitam itu.

"Tapi aku berjanji akan kembali. Lalu, aku akan membawanya juga ke tempat ini.

Sampai saat itu datang, aku mohon maaf karena pada akhirnya aku tak bisa sepenuhnya mengingatmu. Namun, aku tidak boleh egois. Aku akan berusaha mengingatnya—ah tidak-tidak, aku serius, aku tidak apa-apa!" Sosok mungil itu kembali memeluknya, mentransfer kehangatan tubuhnya pada tubuh Kise yang lebih tinggi darinya. Seiring dengan perasaan khawatir yang tersalurkan lewat pelukan singkat itu, Kise mengerti. Lagi-lagi sosok itu ingin berkorban untuknya, membiarkannya terus menjadi seseorang yang egois dengan melupakan segalanya dan menikmati hidupnya sedangkan ia masih memiliki sesuatu yang harus ia lakukan.

Tidak, tidak. Ia tidak mau menyesal nantinya.

Satu kecupan singkat di kening sosok mungil itu mengakhiri pertemuan singkat mereka. Kedua kakinya menciptakan beberapa petak ke depan, kemudian ia balikkan tubuhnya. Sosok itu tetap berada di sana—tentu saja, apa yang ia pikirkan—di depan kuburan itu sambil memandang ke arahnya. Kali ini sebuah senyuman lebar terpatri di wajah ia yang berada di tempat teduh dan dengan senang hati, Kise membalasnya dengan senyuman yang sama dan sebuah lambaian tangan.

Semilir angin membuat pepohonan di sekitarnya bergoyang, juga tangkai-tangkai mungil pohon sakura yang begitu riangnya menari menyambut musim berkembang. Rerumputan pendek di sekitarnya pun ikut berdansa, tertarik oleh alunan musik yang disuguhkan sepoi angin yang berhembus di sana. Mungkin ketika ia kembali lagi ke tempat itu, bunga-bunga sakura itu sudah berguguran. Sayang sekali, padahal bila terus bermekaran seperti itu pasti akan sangat indah.

Namun, umur bunga sakura tak pernah selama itu dan tak mungkin selama itu. Hidupnya begitu singkat, makanya semua orang Jepang sangat menunggu-nunggu datangnya masa di mana kembang merah muda itu akan bermekaran. Namun, di waktunya yang singkat itu, ia memberikan kebahagiaan bagi siapapun yang melihatnya.

Seperti halnya waktunya yang sangat singkat.

Bila ini adalah kesempatan keduanya, maka ia ingin memberikan kebahagian kepada dunia yang telah membiarkannya hadir di tengah-tengahnya. Terutama untuk seseorang yang begitu ia cintai.

Padahal, hal itu begitu sederhana, namun baru sekaranglah ia mengerti. Lamban sekali, ya?

Ia tundukkan tubuhnya sembilan puluh derajat ke arah sosok mungil itu—kepada kuburan itu—kepada ia yang mungkin dulu begitu dihormatinya hingga nama di papan nisan itu tertulis dengan sufiks _–cchi_ di sana. "Terima kasih banyak karena telah menggantikan tempatku pada hari itu, Akicchi. _Doumo Arigatou Gozaimashita._"

Ketika ia menegakkan tubuhnya lagi, sosok itu telah menghilang dari sana. Secepat abu yang diterbangkan angin, secepat musim yang berganti. Walau ia yakin, selama ini pun sosok itu selalu berada di sana, mengawasinya dari suatu tempat di angkasa biru membentang yang ingin ia jelajahi suatu saat nanti.

Di tapakinya jalan yang begitu asing dalam memori otaknya namun begitu familiar bagi kelima panca indranya. Ia biarkan instingnya bermain di sana, mengantarkannya pulang melewati rel kereta yang membentang tak jauh dari tempat itu. Ia rentangkan tangannya dan ia langkahkan kakinya pada barisan petak-petak rel. Seperti seorang anak kecil dalam mimpinya, seperti dirinya dalam pecahan kenangan yang terlupa.

_Walau sebenarnya ia berbohong._

Walau sebenarnya ia tak pernah baik-baik saja.

Walau jauh di lubuk hatinya, ada sedesir rasa takut untuk mengingat apa yang telah ia putuskan untuk lupakan.

Entah resolusi apa yang telah ia ucapkan sebelumnya, walau itu tulus dari dasar hatinya, pada akhirnya ia tak mampu mendorong kegelisahan itu pergi.

Bila ia tidak berbohong pada sosok mungil tadi—Aki—ia tidak mungkin berhenti melangkah kini. Senyuman yang telah ia paksa untuk terukir di sana perlahan-lahan roboh. Hingga kakinya benar-benar membeku di tempat—terkalahkan oleh gemetar yang membuat seluruh semangat dan tenaganya tersedot keluar—dan ia hanya bisa tertunduk untuk beberapa lama.

Ketika pijakannya bergejolak dan sebuah monster logam besar melaju kencang dari arah yang berlawanan pun, ia masih tak bergeming di tempat. Hingga seseorang yang tak ia kenal berteriak ke arahnya, barulah ia tersadar dari dimensi pikirannya dan menyingkir dari lintasan sang kereta.

.

.

_**[Untuk pemilik nama yang diam-diam selalu terlantun dalam setiap do'aku ...]**_

.

.

_Hari itu adalah hari ketika bunga-bunga sakura berguguran dari pohonnya dan langit terlihat begitu cerah hingga menyilaukan mata._

_Rasanya aneh ketika kini ia tiba-tiba dihadapkan pada sebuah skenario bak manga-manga _shoujo _yang diam-diam sering ia baca. Ia percaya, selalu percaya dan menyakini apa yang menjadi prinsipnya. Ketika ia menyusuri petak-petak rel kereta memanjang itu, selalu, ia akan menemukan 'dunia' berbeda yang belum pernah ia ketahui dan bayangkan sebelumnya. Seolah terdapat stasiun-stasiun imaji yang akan membuatnya berhenti sejenak dan menerawang ke area sekitar petak rel tersebut. Selalu pula ia menemukan berbagai macam 'takdir' di sana, setidaknya begitulah kata orang-orang yang ia temui dalam perjalanannya di atas petak-petak rel kereta itu._

_Ia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa ia selalu menemukan awan mendung di tempat-tempat baru yang ia lewati dan putuskan untuk kunjungi sesaat. Kemudian ia akan menemukan mereka yang membawa titik hujan. Mereka yang menyerah. Terus dan selalu ia akan memberikan penjelasan yang sama, dorongan yang sama, padahal ia hanyalah siswa Sekolah Dasar biasa. Saat itu, ia akan benar-benar dituntut untuk bersikap dewasa dan bijaksana lebih daripada anak seumurannya di antara tawa-canda yang memang menjadi khasnya. Biar ia menanggung sebagian beban mereka, menumpuknya pada pundak mungilnya yang mencoba untuk tetap tegak._

_Asal ia dapat membuat mereka mendapatkan keberanian mereka kembali untuk menjajaki jalan yang sebelumnya mereka buang jauh-jauh. Biar ia berkorban demi orang lain._

_Namun, ketika kini ia dihadapkan pada hamparan langit yang begitu ia kenal, ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sebab ia sendiri pun tak percaya dengan 'takdir' yang kini menghampirinya. Di satu petak yang dekat dengan Stasiun Odawara, ia menemukan kondisi yang berbeda. Kali ini bukan awan mendung atau titik hujan yang ia temui._

"_Tidak bisa ya kalau tidak tahu nama satu sama lain?"_

_Langit hitam yang begitu pekat, yang mencoba tetap tegar dengan menyerap cahaya matahari yang berusaha mencapainya namun belum mampu mencapainya. Langit itu hampir-hampir menjadi langit sendu musim dingin. Hanya sepersekian detik lagi dan mungkin hitam itu akan menggumpal sempurna dan tak ada secercah cahaya pun yang dapat melewatinya lagi._

"_Kalau begitu, perkenalkan, aku Kise Ryouta." Anak laki-laki itu menjulurkan tangan dengan senyum mengembang sambil berusaha menerawang jauh ke dalam sorot kedua bola mata itu. "Kalau kau? Siapa namamu?"_

_Ia seperti diri-'nya' saat itu bukan? Itulah mengapa ia memberikan nama itu kepada-'nya'. 'Ia' yang memiliki bola mata yang sama. Bak langit di—_

"_... Aki."_

"_Eh?" Suara itu begitu pelan, tak lebih dari hanya sekedar bisikan. Namun, itu cukup untuk membuat sekujur tubuhnya mati rasa. Berbagai perasaan yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan itu bertubi-tubi muncul ke permukaan, memaksa jantungnya memompa darah lebih cepat hingga napasnya tercekat._

"_... _Boku wa _... Aki _desu_. Amamiya Akihito. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_."_

—_musim gugur. Aki. Seperti nama yang pernah ia berikan pada-'nya' bertahun-tahun yang lalu._

_Ia tak pernah meragukan skenario yang membawanya pada orang-orang ini. Ia selalu mensyukuri tiap-tiap hal yang terjadi dalam hidupnya, sepahit apapun itu. Walaupun ia tak sepenuhnya sekuat itu, ia tetap mencoba. Namun kali ini ia benar-benar tidak menyangka. Benar-benar..._

"_A-Akicchi?"_

_Dengan orang ini, ia diam-diam menyiapkan gulungan panjang permohonan maaf. Sebab ia tahu, ia tidak bisa tidak egois lagi setelah ini. Lagi, ia beralasan bahwa bagaimana pun para pembawa titik hujan itu berargumen tentangnya, tetap ia hanya ..._

_... manusia biasa. Ia tak mungkin sekuat itu. Sebab hanya ada dua jenis air mata yang akan meloloskan diri dari kilauan hazel miliknya._

_Air mata yang membuktikan teori 'aku hanya manusia biasa'._

_Dan air mata yang mengalir untuk orang lain._

_Hari itu, air mata yang berhasil menerobos bendungan kuatnya memiliki makna dari keduanya sekaligus._

.

.

.

* * *

><p>_ o-O-o _<p>

.

.

**[Senyuman Musim Semi]**

By KensyEcho

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

ßíoç (Bios) by Hiroyuki Sawano feat Mika Kobayashi

**Beta Reader**: Arisa Yukishiro

.

**_[Erinnest du dich noch? Erinnerst du dich noch an den Tag an dem du ... ?_**

**_Do you still remember? Do you still remember the day when you ... ?]_**

.

_**Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materil apapun dari pembuatan FanFiction ini.**_

.

**Warning: **AU, kemungkinan OOC, alur yang membingungkan, gramatikal seenak jidat. _Kalimat langsung yang diberi tanda kurung, tanda petik, italic, atau bold menerangkan tokoh yang mengatakan dialog tersebut dan kapan ia mengatakannya._

.

.

_o-0-o_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3 : THE FORGOTTEN MEMORIES WHICH MAKE THE RAIN FALL<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

Kise Ryouta terbangun dengan peluh di sekujur tubuh dan napas yang tersengal. Sepasang hazelnya membulat lebar dan otot-otot tubuhnya menegang. Rasa nyeri di kepalanya bagai paku yang di tancapkan dengan kuat berkali-kali. Untuk beberapa saat, ia hanya membiarkan langit-langit kamarnya menjadi fokus penglihatannya dan ruangan remang itu terabaikan tanpa penerangan dari sang surya yang mulai menampakkan diri dari balik horizon.

Lagi-lagi ia bermimpi tentang semua adegan asing dimana ia selalu menjadi pemeran utamanya. Mimpi yang terus berulang itu, seharusnya sudah ia hapal betul akan isinya. Rel kereta dan dua orang anak kecil yang selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama. Namun, mimpi kali ini berbeda. Sebab, adegan-adegan yang muncul kali itu membuatnya berharap agar bukan dirinyalah yang menjadi sang protagonis.

Entah bagaimana ia tiba-tiba teringat pada sebuah kisah yang pernah diceritakan oleh sang ayah—tentang seorang ksatria dan bunga Forget-Me-Not. Seperti rol film dari sebuah kisah di masa lampau. Hanya kali ini—

—Forget-Me-Not itu terbercak merah ...

.

_._

_**(Mimpikah? Kenyataankah?)**_

.

.

"—_kun ... ! Kkh ... –kun!"_

_Siapa? Siapa nama yang kau teriaki itu? Aku ... tidak bisa mendengarnya. _

"_...—sudah berjanji ...!"_

_Janji? Janji apa? Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu? Tapi ... kenapa kau menangis?_

_Siapa ... yang kau tangisi? Aku ... lebih menyukai senyumanmu, lho._

—_Eh? ... Memangnya ... aku pernah melihat kau tersenyum ... sebelumnya?_

" _... ngun ... ayo bangun ..."_

_Bangun? Memangnya aku sedang tertidur?_

Semua yang ada dalam jarak pandangnya terlihat kabur. Dadanya naik dan jatuh dengan beratnya seolah bernapas adalah hal yang paling sulit dilakukan. Kedua telinganya kian menuli dengan teriakan demi teriakan seorang anak kecil yang berlutut di hadapannya dan sedari tadi sibuk menggoyang-goyangkan sesuatu. Mungkin tubuhnya?

"_...-kun! ...Kise-kun!"_

Ia mencoba mengulurkan tangannya ke depan—ke arah surai-surai lembut milik si anak bertubuh mungil. Tetapi walaupun berada pada jarak sedekat itu, ujung jemarinya ... tetap tak sampai ... kenapa?

Kenapakenapakenapakenapa**kenapa—**?

Kenapa tangannya tak sampai?

Aku ... hanya tidak ingin ... melihatmu berwajah seperti itu ...

Tak apa! Tenang saja! Aku ... ada di sampingmu ...

Jadi ... walaupun aku tertidur ... aku ... pasti akan membuka mataku lagi ...

_(—aku akan menunggumu di tempat yang sama, mengawasimu dari sini.)_

— Dan saat itu terjadi ... aku ingin ...

_(Hingga hari ketika ruang kosong di sampingmu terisi oleh untaian jemarimu dengan satu-satunya orang yang mampu membuatmu selalu tersenyum seperti itu.)_

—Kau tersenyum untukku.

_(—kau yang terkasih.)_

.

.

_**(Aku berjanji—hingga kelopak terakhir layu.)**_

.

.

Ia tutupi sebelah matanya dengan tangan kanannya yang bergetar. Kedua matanya terasa panas sedang bendungan matanya hampir terdobrak lagi. Walau ia berusaha keras agar hanya lengkung senyum yang tercermin darinya—agar tak ada yang tahu bahwa apa yang baru saja ia lihat itu begitu menyesakkan, begitu menyakitkan hingga rasanya ia ingin lari. Berlari dan berlari hingga semua pecahan mimpi itu takkan bisa mengejarnya lagi.

Namun, sialnya, ia tidak bisa lari. Mereka terus memunculkan diri di dalam kepalanya, menendang mundur hal-hal yang dianggap tak berguna hingga atensinya hanya tertuju pada gambar-gambar itu.

Reruntuhan. Rel kereta. Anak kecil. Forget-Me-Not dengan bercak merah.

Sebuah jendela di kamarnya bagai gerbang ajaib yang mengantarkannya pada kenangan-kenangan terlupakan di musim-musim itu—pada dunia luar tempat semuanya terjadi. Dunia imajinya ketika kisah itu dimulai saat sakura-sakura di 'sana' kehilangan napas terakhir mereka.

"... Akicchi."

Tirai-tirai senja di musim gugur. Payung-payung pagi di musim semi. Lukisan memori di Kanagawa.

Untuk setiap napas yang ia hirup, untuk setiap detik yang ia miliki.

"Aku benar-benar ... tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan apa yang telah kau titipkan padaku ..."

Ia takut. Dengan dunia di balik jendela itu, ia takut untuk mengerti, takut untuk mengetahui apa yang tidak ia ketahui dan yang mati-matian ia lupakan.

Dan di dalam ruangan gelap itu ia terus termenung, disibukkan dengan pikiran-pikirannya sendiri. Kilau hazelnya meredup, keruh. Tatapannya menerawang jauh, kosong tanpa nyawa. Ia, bagai vas bunga cantik yang pecah berkeping-keping, yang walau kau coba perbaiki pun takkan pernah sempurna lagi.

Namun, ia boleh tertawa pada dirinya yang menjijikkan. Benar, bukankah ia sangat menjijikkan? Sebab, sampai detik ketika ia memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di balik kegelapan, ia bahkan tidak mengetahui alasan ia memutuskan untuk melupakan semua memori-memori itu dan konsekuensi apa yang akan ia terima bila ia melupakan semuanya.

Apakah ada pihak yang akan tersakiti?

Maukah ia menemukan lebih banyak lagi yang senasib dengan Aki karena keegoisannya untuk lari dari semua memori itu?

"... dan aku ... belum mau pergi ke tempatmu ..."

.

.

.

_**[Aku bermimpi tentang sebuah rel panjang yang walau kuikuti sampai kapan pun,**_

_**tak juga kutemui titik akhirnya.]**_

.

.

.

"... Kise-_kun_?"

Seorang pemuda yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam menerawang ke luar jendela itu pun menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang memanggil namanya. Di depan bangkunya yang berada di pojok belakang kelas, salah satu teman sekelasnya merangkap teman satu tim klub basketnya berdiri dengan tas sekolah tersampir di pundak kiri. Walau orang yang lebih pendek darinya itu masih tidak bosan memasang ekspresi datar di wajahnya, namun dengan kedua mata yang sedikit melebar dan bibir yang sedikit membuka, Kise Ryouta bisa menduga bahwa Kuroko Tetsuya saat itu terlihat sangat terkejut.

Kise menelengkan kepalanya ke samping kemudian mengangkat ujung-ujung bibirnya hingga membentuk sebuah kurva senyum. "_Ohayou_, Kurokoc—_itai-itai-itai-itai-itai!_!" Belum sempat Kise melanyelesaikan sapaannya kepada pemain bayangan itu, kedua pipinya tiba-tiba sudah ditarik kuat-kuat oleh jemari mungil Kuroko ke arah berlawanan hingga erangan demi erangan kesakitan pun terlontar dari bibir sang model.

"Gah—sakit Kurokocchi!" seru Kise sambil mengusap-usap kedua pipi malangnya yang kini sudah berwarna merah sesaat setelah Kuroko akhirnya melepaskannya.

"Ternyata kau benar-benar Kise-_kun_," ucap Kuroko tanpa ada rasa bersalah.

"_Hidoi-ssu_! Memangnya Kurokocchi pikir aku siapa!?"

Pemuda bersurai keemasan itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping seraya ia lipat kedua tangannya di depan dada persis seperti anak kecil yang merajuk karena tidak dibelikan permen. Melihat sikap kekanak-kanakkan Kise, justru itu berhasil meruntuhkan pertahanan ekspresi datar Kuroko. Seulas senyum tulus terukir di wajahnya, disusul oleh sebuah kalimat yang terucap begitu pelan namun entah bagaimana dapat terdengar oleh telinga sang _small forward_.

"_Yokatta desu_."

Kise tertegun. Ia memutar kepalanya perlahan, kembali ke arah bangku di sampingnya yang kini telah diisi oleh Kuroko Tetsuya. Kedua alisnya tertaut sempurna dan kedua matanya membulat lebar. '_Yokatta?_' Apa ia tidak salah dengar?

"Ah. Kukira Kise-_kun_ _tokokyohi_," kata Kuroko lagi dengan santainya sambil mengeluarkan beberapa buku dari dalam tasnya. Sesekali ia akan melirikkan mata ke arah sang sahabat yang sedang menciptakan ekspresi tercengang karena kata-katanya. Dan bagi Kuroko, itu sangat lucu. Menggoda pemuda pirang itu memang menyenangkan sekali. Tetapi lebih dari itu ...

"_Tok_—aku tidak absen sekolah selama itu, Kurokocchi ..." Sesaat kemudian, kursi Kise sudah menghadap ke arah bangkunya. Tangannya bergerak kesana-kemari, menciptakan gerakan-gerakan aneh demi mendukung pembelaannya. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu, _nee_, Kurokocchi?"

Menghela napas panjang, kemudian Kuroko pun menjawab sejujur-jujurnya, "Kise-_kun_ tidak membalas pesanku. Kemudian setelah kejadian itu, Kise-_kun_ tidak masuk sekolah selama hampir dua minggu."

"Huwaaa, Kurokocchi mengkhawatirkanku-_ssu_~" seru Kise girang dengan senyuman lebar terplester di wajahnya.

"Itu karena Akashi-_kun_ terus membahas akan memberikan hadiah pada Kise-_kun_ bila Kise-_kun_ tidak memunculkan diri juga. Aku tidak tahu Kise-_kun_ mempunyai nyali sebesar itu untuk membuat Akashi-_kun_ kesal."

"Hee? A-Akashicchi!? Aku kemarin bertemu dengan Akashicchi dan ia memang terlihat seram sekali-_ssu_! Aku akan dibunuhnya!"

Kuroko tersenyum lebar melihat perilaku heboh sang sahabat di sampingnya. Beban yang ada di dadanya selama beberapa hari Kise absen dari sekolah pun sedikit-sedikit mulai terangkat. Ia memang tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai hal yang akhir-akhir ini mengganggu pikiran Kise hingga ia terlihat tidak bersemangat dan lebih sering melamun.

... Kuroko senang, Kise sudah tidak semurung sebelumnya.

Sang surya di luar jendela mulai meninggi, seiring dengan ruang kelas yang mulai dipenuhi oleh murid-murid lain. Sebuah jam dinding di dinding belakang kelas terus menunjukkan berapa banyak detik yang berlalu sejak keduanya mulai berbincang. Namun, tak ada atu pun dari mereka yang mempedulikan semua itu. Tidak Kise, tidak juga Kuroko. Mereka terlalu menikmati waktu-waktu singkat itu dengan saling melemparkan percakapan dan candaan satu sama lain.

Ada perasaan hangat yang tercipta dari percakapan sederhana itu. Kise bisa merasakannya. Bagaimana kegundahannya sedikit demi sedikit mulai terlupakan, bagaimana dadanya pelan-pelan terisi oleh luapan perasaan bahagia. Oh, betapa hebatnya efek yang ia terima dari kehadiran pemuda bersurai biru langit itu.

Ia jadi merasa sangat bersalah karena telah membuat Kuroko dan yang lainnya khawatir dengan masalahnya sendiri. Ia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa ia telah berubah sampai seperti itu bila Akashi tidak memberitahunya. Ia benar-benar beruntung karena memiliki teman-teman yang sangat memperhatikan dirinya.

_(—dan teman-teman yang dapat mempertahankan lengkung senyum itu diwajah ia yang sangat berharga bagiku.)_

_Ee, sou-ssu ka_. Untuk pertama kalinya Kise Ryouta menerima pernyataan yang dilontarkan sebuah suara asing yang sejak berbulan-bulan yang lalu terus bermunculan bersama dengan mimpi-mimpi buruk yang membuatnya begitu ketakutan. Lebih dari apapun, ia senang bila melihat orang yang ia sayangi itu tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Ryouta, aku tahu kau bukanlah orang yang pengecut."

Pandangannya terfokus pada papan shogi di hadapannya. Salah satu jemarinya menggerakkan pion shogi itu satu petak ke depan. Sementara ia duduk dengan nyaman di atas salah satu kursi ruang kelas kosong itu sambil menaikkan sebelah kakinya, seorang penghuni lain kelas itu ia biarkan berdiri dengan canggung di dekat pintu.

"Bagaimana Akashicchi bisa begitu yakin-_ssu_?" Pemuda berambut pirang itu memaksakan seulas senyum tipis. Bibirnya bergetar sedang kedua matanya teralihkan dari sosok seseorang yang ia ajak bicara.

"Aku tahu dan aku pasti benar. Aku tidak mungkin memilih pengecut dan pecundang untuk menjadi reguler Tim Basket Teiko."

"Bwahaha. Basket?" Akashi mendelik ke arah Kise yang tiba-tiba tertawa dengan suara menyedihkan sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya. "Akashicchi, basket dan—"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan opinimu, Ryouta," sela Akashi sebelum Kise sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya. Kali ini kapten berambut merah itu benar-benar mengarahkan pandangannya pada sang model. "Aku memintamu untuk datang kemari setelah sekian lama kau absen dari sekolah maupun latihan basket, bukan untuk membantah kata-kataku."

Kise Ryouta tahu benar perangai Akashi Seijuuro yang senang sekali berlagak seolah ialah pemegang kekuasaan mutlak dari segalanya. Ia tak bisa membantah kata-katanya, apalagi menyangkalnya, ia sadar akan hal itu. Namun, satu hal yang tidak ia sangka akan ia temukan dalam diri kapten yang bertubuh lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Aku tak peduli apa masalahmu yang membuatmu membolos sekolah dan mengabaikan pesan-pesanku. Tapi, berhentilah menyusahkan orang lain dengan bersikap lemah seperti itu."

Dari semua orang yang ia kenal dan hormati dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam—

"Kau membuat semua orang cemas, kau tahu? Terutama Tetsuya. Ia tak henti-hentinya menanyakan soal kabarmu padaku dan wali kelasmu. Jadi, jangan lari karena aku tahu kau bukanlah seorang pengecut. Selesaikan masalahmu itu. Lalu, kalau kau sudah puas berpura-pura dibalik kelakuan kekanak-kanakkanmu itu—

Kalau kau butuh bantuan, kau tahu harus pergi ke mana."

—Akashi adalah orang pertama yang mengungkapkan semua hal menyentuh hati itu terhadap perubahan sikapnya selama bulan-bulan terakhir ini. Ia tak percaya akan mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Akashi.

Makanya, saat itu ia benar-benar tak bisa menahan luapan perasaan yang membuncah keluar dari dalam dirinya. Ia biarkan dirinya menangis di depan sang kapten yang sekejap melupakan papan shoginya dan beralih memfokuskan diri pada isakan demi isakan yang keluar dari mulut Kise. Bukan keahlian Akashi untuk menenangkan seseorang. Keahlian itu lebih dimiliki oleh Momoi Satsuki dan Kuroko Tetsuya. Namun, bagi Kise, melalui tatapan yang diciptakan oleh kedua mata Akashi, itu sudah cukup menyampaikan perasaan tulus Akashi padanya. Bukan sebagai kapten dan anggota, apalagi pemimpin dan bawahan, tetapi lebih sebagai teman.

Ya, sudah hampir dua minggu Kise Ryouta absen dari sekolah dan latihan basket klubnya. Selama itu, ia terus mengurung diri di dalam kamar apartemennya, memikirkan apa yang sebaiknya ia pilih dan resiko apa yang harus ia terima bila memilih pilihan tersebut. Namun, pada akhirnya itu semua tidak ada gunanya. Benar kata Akashi, ia pada akhirnya harus keluar dari zona amannya dan menghadapi semuanya.

.

.

.

"Eh?"

Kise memeluk erat benda bulat oranye yang ada di pangkuannya sambil memandangi Kuroko yang sedang mengambil bola-bola basket yang sebelumnya mereka pakai untuk berlatih di gedung olahraga itu. Beberapa menit yang lalu, latihan rutin _first string_ Klub Basket Teiko pun resmi berakhir. Semua pemain telah meninggalkan gedung olahraga itu kecuali Kise dan Kuroko yang hari itu bertugas untuk piket.

"Apa yang akan Kurokocchi lakukan bila Kurokocchi melupakan beberapa hal di masa lalu Kurokocchi?"

Pemuda bersurai biru langit itu terdiam sebentar kemudian mengangkat sebelah alisnya sedikit, "kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu, Kise-_kun_?"

Menyadari pertanyaan aneh yang tiba-tiba saja terlontar dari mulutnya tanpa ia sadari, Kise pun tertawa hambar sambil menggaruk tengkuknya dengan canggung. "_Iie_, maaf tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu. Kurokocchi lupakan saja apa yang tadi aku—"

"Aku akan berusaha mengingatnya."

Kedua mata Kise membelalak lebar sesaat setelah Kuroko mengatakan hal itu secara tiba-tiba. Hingga hening tercipta dari sang model yang begitu tertegun dengan jawaban Kuroko atas pertanyaannya. Tanpa mempedulikan ekspresi terkejut yang tercipta di wajah Kise, Kuroko pun berlalu dengan membawa dua bola basket di tangannya kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang bola.

"... walaupun kau tahu itu akan membuatmu mengingat hal-hal yang tidak menyenangkan?"

Pemain bayangan Kiseki no Sedai itu berjalan perlahan ke pojok ruangan untuk mengambil sebuah alat pel. Gedung olahraga yang kini terasa begitu lenggang membuat Kuroko dapat mendengar suara Kise walaupun ia sedang berada cukup jauh dari tempat pemuda bersurai keemasan itu duduk di tengah lapangan.

"_Hai_."

"Kenapa?"

Kuroko menoleh ke arah Kise yang sedang memasang wajah bingung. Seulas senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya seraya ia mencoba menyuarakan jawaban dari pertanyaan tidak biasa Kise terhadapnya. Ia bermaksud untuk memikirkan menjawab tulus dari pertanyaan Kise itu, sebab bila observasinya benar, ada sesuatu yang membuat Kise akhirnya memutuskan untuk bicara. Dan entah ia telah menanyakan hal itu pada orang lain atau tidak, Kuroko menjadi salah satu orang yang ia percayai untuk mendengarkannya.

"Sebab bersama dengan kenangan yang tidak menyenagkan itu, juga terdapat kenangan-kenangan menyenangkan yang terlalu berharga untuk dilupakan." Singkat dan jelas, benar-benar ciri khas Kuroko sekali. Namun, Kise belum puas dengan jawaban itu. Itu belum sepenuhnya memberikan klu akan jalan keluar yang sebaiknya ia pilih.

"Walaupun kau harus berkorban?" Kuroko pun terdiam, mempersilakan Kise untuk menambahkan detail pada pertanyaannya itu.

"Walaupun bila Kurokocchi memilih untuk mengingat semua itu berarti Kurokocchi harus merelakan Aominecchi akan melupakan Kurokocchi sepenuhnya? Walaupun itu berarti Kurokocchi harus melihat Aominecchi bersama dengan orang lain?"

Ekspresi datar Kuroko seketika berubah menjadi ekspresi terkejut dengan kedua mata membelalak dan bibir yang membuka. Wajahnya merona merah, sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang berwarna sepucat salju. Kise di lain pihak pun memutuskan untuk menunjukkan ekspresi serius yang jarang sekali ia perlihatkan pada siapapun. Ia ingin pemuda berambut biru muda itu mengerti bahwa pertanyaannya bukan sekedar pertanyaan asal yang ia lontarkan untuk mencairkan suasana.

Kise serius. Kise benar-benar ingin mendengar jawaban dari pertanyaan itu dari sisi orang yang sangat ia hormati. Sebab ini adalah pertama kalinya, ia mengungkapkan kegundahannya selama berbulan-bulan ini kepada orang lain dan orang yang dipilihnya adalah Kuroko. Memang tak secara eksplisit ia lontarkan, namun Kise begitu memahami Kuroko hingga ia sampai pada kesimpulan bahwa bila percakapan ini diteruskan, Kuroko lambat laun akan mengerti bahwa Kise tengah membicarakan tentang dirinya sendiri.

Ekspresi terkejut Kuroko perlahan kembali menjadi datar. Rona merah di wajahnya memudar dan tergantikan kembali oleh warna pucat itu. Kuroko menangkap keseriusan dari raut wajah yang diperlihatkan Kise. Seulas senyum tipis, namun kedua matanya memicing tajam—memerangkap sepasang iris _aquamarine_-nya. Mungkin, dugaan Kuroko benar. Kise sedang mencoba menyuarakan masalahnya kepada Kuroko dengan bersembunyi dibalik kata 'menurut Kurokocchi'.

"Kise-_kun_—"

"Tetsu! Aku bosan menunggumu. Cepat selesaikan tugas piketmu lalu kita pulang."

Sebuah suara bariton yang begitu menggelegar di dalam gedung olahraga itu tiba-tiba muncul dan menyela kalimat Kuroko. Dua orang penghuni yang sebelumnya begitu hanyut dalam percakapan mereka pun sontak menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Seorang pemuda berkulit cokelat dengan surai-surai biru sepekat dalamnya samudera pun muncul dari balik pintu lapangan basket _indoor_ itu. Sebelah tangannya menempel pada bingkai pintu sebagai penahan berat tubuhnya sedangkan tangannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk menutupi mulutnya yang membuka lebar karena menguap.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Aomine-_kun_," ucap Kuroko penuh kesopanan seraya ia tundukkan badannya sebagai ungkapan penyesalannya.

Sang _ace_ Kiseki no Sedai baru saja hendak mengucapkan sesuatu lagi kepada Kuroko tetapi ia urungkan sesaat setelah kedua matanya bertemu dengan iris hazel Kise. Sepertinya Aomine tidak menyadari keberadaan Kise sebelumnya di sana. Itulah mengapa sang _power forward_ langsung menunjukkan raut wajah tak senang—Kise menyadari hal itu walau perubahan ekspresinya sangat kecil. _Aomine itu mudah sekali ditebak-ssu._

"Kurokocchi~" Kise pun bangkit dari posisinya sambil membawa bola basket yang sebelumnya ia peluk kemudian berjalan perlahan ke arah Kuroko. Senyumannya terlihat perih dan sakit di dadanya kembali lagi ketika ia menyadari telah menjadi pihak 'pengganggu' di antara Aomine dan Kuroko. Dengan berbisik, ia pun berkata sambil berlutut sehingga ia bisa menatap lekat-lekat wajah mantan instruktur yang lebih pendek darinya itu, "_daijobu-ssu_. Kurokocchi pergi saja bersama Aominecchi. Biar aku yang akan menyelesaikan piket kita."

"Tapi, Kise-_kun_—"

Kise menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian menghentikan protes Kuroko dengan meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan mulut pemuda bersurai biru langit itu, mengisyaratkannya untuk tidak membantah. "Lain kali, Kurokocchi boleh melakukan hal yang sama saat aku sedang buru-buru untuk pulang, oke?" Ekspresi kekanak-kanakannya pun seketika melembut, berubah bijak, dewasa—dan terluka. "_Gomen_, aku sudah memperlambat Kurokocchi dengan menanyakan hal-hal yang tidak penting."

Mendengar kalimat itu terlontar dari bibir Kise, raut wajah Kuroko pun berubah menjadi raut wajah terkejut sekaligus terluka. Sebab sang _observer_ menyadari nada sedih dan bersalah dari kata-kata yang dilontarkan pemuda tinggi di hadapannya. Ia tak menyangka Kise akan menganggap dirinya sebagai beban bagi Kuroko. "Kise-_kun_ ..."

"_Mou_, jangan berekspresi seperti itu-_ssu_ ..." Jari-jemari Kise menarik lebar ujung-ujung bibir Kuroko ke atas seraya dirinya pun juga ikut tersenyum lebar, "senyum~"

Hatinya luluh. Sebab senyuman itu begitu lebar dan tulus, hingga ia melupakan kata-kata bernada sedih Kise dan mengikuti kurva senyum yang dibentuk sang model. "_Hai._ Kise-kun juga."

"Oi, apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?"

Aomine berseru dari tempatnya semula berdiri dengan memasang raut wajah bosan. Melihat hal itu, Kise pun langsung tertawa dan melambaikan tangannya ceria ke arah pemuda bersurai biru tua itu. "Aku kan hanya pinjam Kurokocchi sebentar-_ssu_~" ucapnya sambil mengerucutkan bibir. "Aominecchi buru-buru sekali ingin kencan dengan Kurokocchi~"

Kalimat terakhir yang dilontarkan Kise berhasil membuat Aomine tertegun. Tak kasat mata memang, tetapi peka dan sensitif adalah salah satu keahlian Kise. Sebab gelagat yang diciptakan Aomine saat mendengar kata-kata Kise benar-benar unik. Aomine adalah orang yang terlalu terbuka (dan mudah ditebak) untuk bisa menyembunyikan hal kecil itu dari pandangan Kise, sehingga dari sana Kise dapat menarik sebuah kesimpulan.

"Kau ini bicara apa, Kise? Aku hanya menemaninya berbelanja untuk karya wisata besok."

Aomine bukanlah tipe orang yang akan melakukan sesuatu macam 'menemani berbelanja' bila tidak ada suatu hal spesial yang mendorongnya tanpa sadar untuk melakukan hal itu. Bukankah, kenyataan itu sudah cukup membuktikan kesimpulan Kise?

"Kise-_kun_, kami duluan ya. Terima kasih banyak," ucap Kuroko sesaat setelah ia telah kembali dengan tas sekolah tersampir di pundak dan kaos biru mudanya yang sudah terlindungi jaket klub basket Teiko.

"Yo, Kise."

Kise melambaikan tangan ke arah punggung kedua sahabatnya yang kemudian melenggang pergi, meninggalkan sang model sendirian di dalam gedung olahraga yang begitu besar dan luas. Senyuman profesional yang sering ia paparkan di depan kamera terpatri di wajahnya, sangat kontras dengan binar hazelnya yang memburam akibat luapan air di bendungan matanya.

Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang masih saja merasa sesak dan sakit saat melihat duo cahaya dan bayangan itu begitu dekat dan serasi. Padahal orang yang ia sayangi telah menemukan sumber kebahagiaan yang mampu membuatnya selalu tersenyum seperti itu. Seharusnya Kise bahagia, kan?

Ia bahagia kok.

Apalagi setelah ia menyadari satu hal yang mungkin belum disadari oleh kedua orang sahabatnya itu. "Senangnya, perasaanmu berbalas ya, Kurokocchi."

Kemudian ia pun menemukan satu kondisi lain yang juga dapat dikategorikan sebagai perasaan bahagia. Ketika dadamu terasa sesak dan kedua matamu terasa panas ketika orang yang begitu berharga bagimu tersenyum bahagia bersama orang lain, itu pun juga bagian dari 'bahagia'.

.

.

**To:** Kise Ryouta

**From:** Kuroko Tetsuya

**Subject:** Pertanyaan yang belum terjawab

Jawaban dari pertanyaan Kise-_kun_ sebelumnya adalah bila Aomine-_kun_ bahagia, aku akan tetap melakukannya—berusaha mengingat kenangan yang aku lupakan itu. Aku tidak akan mengatakannya sebagai bentuk pengorbanan sebab ketika Aomine-_kun_ bahagia walaupun bersama orang lain, aku juga akan bahagia. Sehingga itu bukanlah sebuah pengorbanan.

Jangan khawatir Kise-_kun_, bila gadis yang Kise-_kun_ sukai memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Kise-_kun_, pasti suatu saat kalian akan bersama. Kise-_kun_ juga jangan takut untuk mengingat apa yang Kise-_kun_ lupakan. Oh ya, apa hubungannya mengingat masa lalu dengan Aomine-_kun_ yang akan melupakanku dan memilih bersama orang lain? Lalu, kenapa perumpamaannya harus Aomine-_kun_?

.

.

.

_**[Sebab, ada hal yang akan membuatnya bahagia bila ia melupakan keberadaanku.]**_

.

.

.

Monster logam itu melaju kencang di atas rel—melewati stasiun demi stasiun yang membentang antara Tokyo dan Kanagawa. Pemandangan-pemandangan berbeda terlintas dari balik kaca jendela. Kelopak demi kelopak dalam paduan warna lavender dan merah jambu bertebaran—juga wanginya yang menyesakkan, memabukkan.

Ia menikmatinya, seharusnya. Itulah mengapa ia menolak untuk duduk di salah satu kursi kosong gerbong tersebut, kan? Namun, ia membisu ketika teman-teman sekolahnya begitu riuh di belakang. Hazelnya menerawang jauh ke luar jendela. Jauh menyusuri ilalang meninggi, rel membentang, terik membakar teduh, dan tirai sakura yang berdansa. Ia sesungguhnya tak percaya dengan ideologi yang membuatnya kini berdiri di atas lantai kereta itu. Ia pun tak percaya bahwa ia benar-benar akan menepati janjinya pada gadis mungil bersurai hitam itu. Ia datang ketika kembang-kembang sakura mulai berguguran di tempat itu. Sama seperti latar asri dalam mimpinya. Ketika dua orang anak kecil bercanda riang dibawah payung-payung merah jambu sakura dan lavender wisteria, menikmati pancaran hangat sang surya, dan melodi burung-burung mengangkasa.

Walau mereka hidup bagai bait-bait sajak dalam sebuah tembang menyayat hati. Walau detik mereka berpisah adalah waktu ketika hujan badai menggoyahkan perakaran yang telah dibangun kuat. Sebagai keberadaan kecil yang terkadang terlupa. Rapuh dan tak memiliki tempat di dunia. Menggeliat untuk bisa bangkit dan menyatakan dengan lantang bahwa mereka masih hidup.

"Sayang sekali."

Ia mendelik ke arah personifikasi langit cerah musim panas. Tatapannya pun menerawang—sama seperti dirinya. Bersimpati pada reruntuhan cantik bunga sakura. Tersenyum pilu untuk nyawa-nyawa yang terangkat ke angkasa.

"Mereka hanya mekar setahun sekali tetapi gugur secepat ini."

Diam-diam, ia menyetujuinya. Sebab itulah yang menarik perhatian orang-orang untuk menunggu bunga cantik itu mekar di musim semi. Namun, kembang itu begitu dikenal, dielu-elukan, dan dipuja-puji oleh setiap orang. Sehingga umurnya yang singkat memiliki begitu banyak makna, meninggalkan jejak mendalam bagi tiap penikmat.

"Berbeda dengan 'itu'."

"Eh?"

Ia mengukir seulas senyum pilu. Mungkin kisahnya pun tak ada yang tahu—tak ada yang peduli.

"Tak ada yang mengingatnya. _Das Vergissmeinnicht_."

.

.

.

_**[Seolah jarum penunjuk waktu berputar mundur,**_

_**kembali di sini—tempat kita pertama kali bertemu]**_

.

.

.

_Odawara, Prefektur Kanagawa._

Desau angin musim semi mengiringi hentakan langkah kaki rombongan murid SMP Teiko. Ramai-ramai suara yel-yel dari beberapa kelompok barisan yang dibagi secara acak oleh guru-guru pendamping mereka kian meredup di telinganya. Tumpukan tas dalam berbagai warna yang sebelumnya memenuhi ruangan itu kini lenyap tak berbekas.

Anggota Kiseki no Sedai pun turut melenggang pergi menuju Yokohama—tempat diselenggarakannya babak penyisihan Inter High untuk wilayah Kanagawa—setelah Akashi meminta izin—mengancam lebih tepatnya—kepada sang penanggung jawab lapangan agar seluruh anggota Kiseki no Sedai diberi keringanan untuk tidak mengikuti aktivitas yang telah direncanakan seharian itu. Memang sulit dipercaya karena ternyata sang kapten benar-benar berambisi agar tim reguler klub basket Teiko menyaksikan babak penyisihan pertandingan nasional basket tingkat SMA itu.

Hari pertama dimulainya rangkaian kegiatan karya wisata SMP Teiko ke Odawara dan Hakone – Kanagawa, ia sudah harus menerima keadaan yang memaksanya untuk tetap tinggal di tempat penginapan yang disewa oleh sekolahnya sementara teman-temannya yang lain sedang bersenang-senang di luar sana. Menyedihkan, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka akan langsung terkulai tak berdaya di tempat tidur setelah di waktu kosong mereka kemarin, ia meminjamkan payungnya kepada Kuroko karena hujan turun dengan lebatnya dan ia tahu kalau Kuroko memiliki tubuh yang sangat rentan sakit. Sehingga ia berakhir dengan berlari sambil hujan-hujanan sebelum pemuda bersurai biru muda itu menolak payung yang dipinjamkannya. Namun, ia tidak percaya, justru ia sendirilah yang ambruk setelahnya. Memalukan sekali.

Ia masih ingat dengan jelas ekspresi khawatir dan merasa bersalah Kuroko terhadapnya hingga yang bersangkutan memaksa untuk tetap terjaga dan menjaganya semalaman. Demamnya memang tak juga turun malam itu hingga para _sensei_ dan beberapa temannya pun ikut khawatir dengan keadaannya. Ia tahu, ia sudah sangat menyusahkan, terutama kepada Kuroko yang hampir-hampir memutuskan untuk tidak mengikuti acara sepihak Kiseki no Sedai hari itu karena terlalu mengkhawatirkan—

"Kise-_san_."

Kepalanya sontak ia putar sembilan puluh derajat ke arah sumber suara yang memanggil namanya dengan penuh kelembutan. Di hadapanya, seorang wanita bersurai cokelat tengah mengintip dari balik pintu kamar tempatnya berada sambil tersenyum hangat ke arahnya. "Kau sudah bangun rupanya."

Kise pun dengan senang hati membalas senyuman itu. "Maaf sudah merepotkan, Haruka _sensei._" Suara yang keluar dari tenggorokannya terdengar parau dan ia membencinya. Itu akan membuatnya terlihat tidak berdaya di depan sang wali kelas. Ia tidak mau merepotkan orang lain lebih dari ini.

Namun, Haruka hanya menggelengkan kepala kemudian terkekeh pelan. Ia berjalan menuju sebuah jendela besar di kamar tersebut kemudian menyampirkan tirai hijau yang sebelumnya membuat ruangan itu menjadi remang, membiarkan garis-garis sinar mentari pagi menembus selapis kaca jendela dan menerangi ruangan itu. "Sudah memakan sarapan yang saya siapkan?"

"Ya, terima kasih. Makanannya enak sekali-_ssu_~" seru Kise bersemangat.

"Benarkah?" Wanita itu menoleh ke arah Kise kemudian melanjutkan, "Syukurlah kalau begitu. Soalnya, hanya itu yang kami punya."

Hening kemudian, sebab keduanya terlalu disibukkan oleh pikiran masing-masing. Wali kelasnya kembali mengalihkan pandangan ke arah sebuah lukisan alam di luar sana, dengan bunga-bunga bak pelangi yang bermekaran dengan menyerap kehangatan sinar matahari. Sebuah titik remang yang ia yakini sebagai sebuah desa dibalik hamparan hijaunya permadani rerumputan, mencuat kontras dan begitu menarik atensinya. Menggelitik jiwanya, menciptakan beribu pertanyaan tentang identitasnya.

"_Kirei na_~" gumaman takjub itu tanpa sadar terlontar keluar dari bibirnya yang terpoles lipstik tipis.

Kise pun ikut memusatkan perhatiaannya pada sebuah tempat yang dilihat Haruka melalui kedua iris cokelat itu. Ia tersenyum seiring dengan tatapan matanya yang berubah teduh. Ia menerawang, jauh ke tempat-tempat yang lebih ia ketahui daripada siapapun juga. Hingga apa yang tak ia sadari pun terlantun begitu saja.

"Ada sebuh desa yang dibelah oleh jalur kereta Odawara menuju Hakone. Rel kereta itu membentang jauh melewati berbagai macam 'dunia' menakjubkan yang mungkin belum pernah dilihat oleh orang lain. Kemudian di ujung desa yang berbatasan dengan kota, terdapat sebuah rumah yang sangat besar. Sebuah pohon sakura yang sudah sangat tua tumbuh kokoh di halamannya. Orang bilang, rumah itu terisolasi sebab tak ada yang begitu mengenal sang tuan pemilik."

Bibir pucat itu terus bercerita, mengulas apa yang tak sepenuhnya ia yakini pernah menjadi bagian dari memorinya. Namun, ada sebuah perasaan hangat yang menjalar keluar ketika ia terus membiarkan alam bawah sadarnya mengambil alih tubuhnya. Haruka pun menyadari perubahan itu. Ia adalah salah satu fans seorang Kise Ryouta dan sebuah anugerah baginya ketika ia bisa menjadi wali kelas dari sang model idolanya. Sehingga ia sangat mengenal anak didiknya itu dengan baik.

Tatapan teduh, garis kedewasaan, punggung tegak nan kokoh—ia tak berani menginterupsinya. Sebab, ekspresi itu—semuanya—sangat tidak mencerminkan sosok Kise yang ia ketahui.

"Namun, sebenarnya rumah itu tidak pernah kosong. Seorang anak kecil sakit-sakitan dan sang ibu tinggal di dalamnya dengan penuh kebahagiaan. Sampai hari di mana ibu itu mengorbankan nyawanya untuk anak kecil ini, rumah itu pun kemudian mati."

Haruka mengerutkan kedua alisnya, mencoba menerjemahkan bagian terakhir dari kalimat yang dilontarkan muridnya yang masih terpaku dengan sesuatu yang ia temukan di luar jendela. Kata 'mati' yang begitu menyesakkan, begitu menyayat hati.

"Namun, langit cerah pun datang. Ia mengisi kekosongan itu. Menghidupkan apa yang mati dengan keberadaannya. Pendamping setia anak kecil kesepian yang kemudian belajar untuk mencintai daratan dan angkasa membentang yang ada di atasnya. Mereka berjanji dan berjanji, kemudian mewujudkannya sebagai sebuah keajaiban.

Sebab ini hanyalah sebuah dongeng lama, katanya. _Ketika hujan menjadi air mata, ketika hembusan angin menjadi napas yang bercerita, ketika dedaunan dan tangkai-tangkai menjadi tangan-tangan yang mencoba menggapai, sebab tubuh itu tertancap oleh perakaran yang kuat._ Bukan sekokoh, seindah, dan sehebat pohon sakura memang. Sebab keduanya hanyalah ..."

Kise Ryouta mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sang _sensei_ yang hanya bisa terdiam membeku di tempat dengan kedua mata berkaca-kaca. Kedua hazelnya memerangkap iris sewarna tanah gembur yang menyuburkan tanah—memintanya untuk mendengar sebuah kisah yang terdengar palsu dan kekanak-kanakkan bagai dongeng-dongeng klasik.

"... Sepasang bunga mungil yang terlupa."

Namun, semua itu adalah kisahnya. Sebuah kisah yang benar-benar nyata.

.

.

.

_**[Regentropfen sind meine Tränen**_

_**Wind ist mein Atem und meine Erzählung**_

_**Zweige und Blätter sind meine Hände**_

_**Denn mein Körper ist in Wurzeln gehüllt.]**_

.

.

.

_Haah. Haah._

Kedua kakinya terus berpacu, menyusuri jalan-jalan yang terasa asing baginya. Napasnya memburu dan jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang seolah bisa meledak kapan saja. Ia panik. Sungguh panik.

Sambil terus menempelkan ponsel antiknya ke telinga, diam-diam ia berdoa agar seseorang di ujung sana yang ia coba hubungi berkali-kali sedari tadi itu akan segera menjawab panggilannya.

[_Moshi-moshi_. Haruka _sensei_, ada ap—]

"_S-sensei!_" selanya tanpa basa-basi di antara napasnya yang memburu. "Kise-_sa_...hh Kise...hah..."

[Pelan-pelan. Tenanglah. Coba jelaskan dengan tenang, apa yang terjadi?]

Wanita itu pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghentikan langkahnya. Ia sandarkan punggungnya pada sebuah dinding bata yang ia temukan. Hirup, hembuskan. Hirup, hembuskan.

"Kise-_san_ ... saya tidak bisa menemukannya di mana pun! Sesaat yang lalu saya meninggalkannya untuk membeli sesuatu di luar dan ketika saya kembali, kamarnya sudah kosong. Saya juga tidak bisa menemukannya di dalam penginapan!"

Suara tawa pun terdengar menggema dari ujung sana dan itu membuat wanita beriris cokelat itu menggembungkan sebelah pipinya kesal. Apa-apaan tertawa seperti itu padahal ia sedang memberitahukan hal yang serius.

[Kise-_san_ tidak akan apa-apa. Mungkin ia hanya ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar karena bosan. Tak usah panik. Kembalilah ke penginapan. Rombongan saya akan segera kembali.]

Setelah itu, percakapan pun berlangsung dengan wali kelas Kise yang tak henti-hentinya meyakinkan bahwa itu adalah sebuah masalah yang sangat serius mengingat Kise masih belum sembuh dari demamnya dan seorang _sensei_ di ujung sana pun membantah dengan halus dan berusaha menenangkannya. Hanya beberapa menit kemudian dan sambungan itu pun akhirnya diputus dengan kekalahan di pihak Haruka.

Ia menghela napas panjang kemudian menghembuskannya, berusaha sebaik mungkin mengembalikan degup jantungnya seperti semula. Mungkin ia memang berlebihan. Ia pernah bekerja di taman kanak-kanak milik ibunya sehingga jiwa _over-protective_-nya masih berbekas, walaupun sekarang ia adalah seorang guru SMP. Lagipula anak didik yang ia hadapi ini bukanlah—

"Kise-_kun_ menghilang?"

Haruka perlahan-lahan mendongakkan kepalanya, memandang ke depan, ke arah sesosok makhluk yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di depannya. Sedetik kemudian teriakan melengking pun lolos dari bibirnya.

"K-Kuroko-_san_! Kau mengagetkan saya! Sejak kapan kau berada di sanaI?"

"Sejak Haruka _sensei_ tadi menelepon."

"Be-benarkah? Sa-saya sama sekali—"

"Saya permisi untuk mencari Kise-_kun_." Laki-laki bersurai biru langit itu menundukkan badannya sopan kemudian berlari kencang ke arah yang berlawanan tanpa mempedulikan teriakan sang wali kelas yang terus memanggil namanya.

.

.

.

_**(Hey, tidakkah kau ingin mengetahui hal yang tidak kau ketahui?)**_

.

.

.

Kelopak matanya membuka—menampilkan sepasang permata keemasan yang redup oleh cahaya. Mentari yang kehilangan warnanya. Keruh. Kosong. Ia merasa sangat kosong. Hampa—bahkan ia tak yakin paru-parunya masih menghirup udara.

Entah bagaimana ia bisa sampai di tempat asing itu. Ia tidak ingat. Sekujur tubuhnya mengerang. Permadani hijau itu bagai jarum-jarum pembentuk goresan luka. Hanya ada rasa sakit juga sesak—dan panas—hingga ia berbaring di atas kolam air mata.

Ketika seharusnya ia terkulai di atas kasur empuk penginapan, kini ia berada di tempat yang memiliki atap berupa lautan biru tanpa noda. Dan sebuah rel kereta membentang di sampingnya.

Melodi itu terputar. Tanpa pemutar musik, tanpa iPhone kuningnya. Lirik demi lirik, sajak demi sajak sendu. Cerita dongeng masa lalu.

"_Kise-kun."_

Tubuhnya seketika menegang. Rasa nyeri itu menggerogoti tiap jengkal raga yang seharusnya hanya mengenal kekosongan. Tubuhnya bangkit dan hazel itu membelalak lebar.

Ribuan kelopak merah jambu dan lavender menari di antara sapuan lembut angin—bagai debu yang merindu. Lalu sebuah mimpi pun membutakan pandangannya. Mimpi akan hal-hal menyakitkan yang tak pernah ia kenal sebelumnya.

Ia tak sadar. Bagai pengembara yang hanya mengikuti kemana angin membawanya.

Kedua kakinya menapak pada tanah berbatu hingga ia dapat melihat sesuatu yang tak ia sadari ketika ia berbaring. Sebuah bangunan tua yang diselimuti ilalang—reruntuhan yang membangkitkan nostalgia.

"_Kise-kun."_

Lagi-lagi suara itu.

Ia mendongakkan kepala kemudian menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan—berusaha mencari arah suara itu berasal.

"_Chotto matte yo!"_

Suara lain yang berbaur dengan gemuruh derap langkah kaki yang semakin lama semakin terdengar dekat.

"_Akicchi!"_

—dan sesosok tubuh anak kecil pun berlari di sampingnya, masuk ke dalam bangunan yang entah bagaimana kini lebih terlihat sebagai sebuah mansion tua daripada reruntuhan.

_Reruntuhan? Memangnya bangunan ini pernah menjadi reruntuhan?_

Kedua kakinya melangkah sendiri, kanan-kiri, kanan-kiri, membentuk sebuah gema harmoni. Ia pun tidak mengerti pada sebuah perasaan asing yang tiba-tiba meluap dari dalam tubuhnya hingga membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Yang ia tahu hanyalah insting untuk tetap berlari mengikuti anak kecil itu masuk ke dalam mansion tua di hadapannya.

Napasnya memburu, membentuk sebuah kepulan udara putih yang terhembus dari bibirnya. Langkahnya semakin lama semakin cepat ketika ia mulai memasuki bagian terdalam mansion itu. Tak lagi ia menangkap sosok anak kecil yang sebelumnya berlari di depannya, namun kedua kakinya tak kunjung berhenti melangkah. Seolah ia sudah hapal betul tiap detil petak ruangan yang ada di dalam bangunan itu.

Secercah cahaya yang muncul dari balik atap-atap reot membutakan pandangannya hingga semakin lama secercah berubah menjadi berkas-berkas cahaya yang sangat banyak. Ia menutupi kedua matanya dengan lengan kanannya kemudian berlari semakin cepat ke arah datangnya cahaya tersebut.

"_Aku tak tahu kau bisa berlari secepat itu, Akicchi..."_

"_Maafkan aku, Kise-kun. Tapi aku benar-benar harus segera pulang ke Tokyo. Jadi, apa yang mau kau tunjukkan padaku?"_

Perlahan ia pun membuka matanya. Sepasang hazelnya berbinar dan bibirnya bergetar. Hidungnya menghirup dalam aroma sakura dan wisteria yang berbaur menjadi satu—juga keberadaan satu jenis bunga lain yang hadir di antara kaki-kaki kecil kedua anak yang berdiri membelakanginya.

Pelupuk matanya terasa berat, bendungan itu berangsur runtuh bersama seluruh luapan perasaan yang tiba-tiba menyeruak dari tiap-tiap bagian raga yang sudah beberapa hari ini bimbang. Potongan-potongan mimpi itu terangkaikan oleh rantai-rantai panjang yang membentuk sebuah film tanpa judul.

Ya, tanpa judul karena ia tak membutuhkan judul untuk kumpulan adegan yang begitu ia kenal.

"_Itu! Lihatlah, Akicchi!"_

Salah satu anak yang lebih tinggi menunjuk ke arah sebuah bunga mungil yang mekar di antara sela-sela lantai yang berlubang. Bunga itu mengarah pada berkas cahaya yang menyusup masuk melalui bagian atap yang berlubang di atasnya. Kelopaknya yang berwarna biru muda mengembang lebar seolah tengah tersenyum ke arah ia dan kedua anak kecil itu.

"_Bunga apa itu, Kise-kun?"_

—Dan tanpa ia sadari, butiran hujan itu sudah jatuh membasahi kedua pipinya yang bersembap merah.

"_Forget-Me-Not!"_

Seketika itu juga pun jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak. Tak sanggup ia bendung air mata yang terus memaksa untuk membanjir keluar—dan isaknya yang hampir pecah. Sebab, ia mengenalnya.

Ia mengenal bunga itu.

"_Forget-Me-Not?"_

"_Humm!"_

Bunga mungil yang terlupa. Perlambang kekuatan memori dan kenangan.

"_Kenapa ... ia berada di sini?"_ Anak yang lebih pendek itu berlutut. Begitu serius memandangi si kembang kelopak lima.

"_Mungkin ..."_ Anak yang lain menautkan kedua tangannya di belakang punggung. Melompat agak ke samping sehingga ia dapat memperhatikan raut wajah yang dibuat oleh sang penanya. _"Ia ingin ... ada orang yang menemukannya."_

Ada sebuah perasaan hangat yang membuncah keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. Hingga hazel itu menatap mantap ke depan—tak lagi keruh. Seulas senyum tulus terukir di wajah pucatnya yang basah oleh air mata. Tetes-tetes yang terus mengalir kemudian jatuh membasahi lantai reot di bawahnya.

Ia penikmat, penonton. Sebab apa yang ada di depannya terlihat begitu mengharukan—menyayat hati. Film lama itu terputar tanpa ia harus bersusah payah mencarinya. Satu dari sekian banyak adegan menyenangkan yang belum pernah ia ketahui.

Kedua anak laki-laki itu ... terlihat sangat bahagia.

_("Apakah ... kau sudah ingat, Kise Ryouta?")_

Seorang penginterupsi. Ia muncul dengan sebuah jaket putih yang menutupi bagian atas tubuhnya dan wajahnya. Seorang anak kecil yang lain berdiri tegak di atas sebuah meja rapuh. Jemari mungil itu menarik tudung jaketnya ke depan—kuat-kuat agar tak ada yang bisa mengintip wajahnya. Hal itu membuat Kise yang sempat tertegun pun kembali mengukir kurva senyumnya.

"Ya." Pemuda berambut keemasan itu mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan menggunakan ujung lengan piyamanya untuk menghapus jejak air mata di wajahnya. "Apakah kau itu suara yang sering muncul di dalam kepalaku?"

Hening sejenak, anak laki-laki itu tak langsung menjawab. Mungkin ia ragu harus memulai darimana, harus mengungkapkannya atau tidak. _("Mmm.") _katanya disertai dengan sebuah anggukan kepala.

_("Apakah kau menyukainya?")_

"Eh?"

_("Kenangan yang kau lupakan ini.")_

Pertanyaan itu membuat Kise terkekeh pelan sebelum ia memutuskan untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sosok dua orang anak kecil di hadapannya, ke arah anak laki-laki bertudung putih di sampingnya. Ia perhatikan baik-baik bagian wajah yang tak terlindungi tudung itu—juga beberapa helai keemasan yang mencuat seperti miliknya. "Ini kenanganmu, kan?"

Anak laki-laki itu menoleh ke arah Kise, membiarkan pemuda itu melihat senyuman lebar yang terpatri di wajahnya. _("Kenanganmu juga.")_

"Kalau begitu kau sudah tahu apa jawabannya, kan?" Pertanyaan itu tak terjawab, memang. Sebab, tanpa dijawab pun, keduanya telah sama-sama mengetahui jawabannya.

Ya, mereka berdua menyukainya—untuk tiap detik yang dihabiskan bersama anak kecil yang selalu ditunggunya di stasiun, yang ia tunjukkan pada 'dunia' terlindung ilalang, yang ia berikan setangkai anggrek putih dan Forget-Me-Not terakhir. Kise mungkin bisa memahami—atau mencoba memahami. Semua mimpi buruk itu ... benar pecahan kenangan-kenangan yang lama ia buang jauh-jauh. Sebab dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, ia ingin menulis dari awal kisahnya di sebuah buku catatan baru yang masih kosong. Ia ingin merangkai kenangan-kenangan baru, mencipta pelangi yang membelah kelabu.

Ia ingin selalu bersamanya. Selaluselaluselalu**selalu**—ia ingin orang itu ingat bahwa ia ada di sana. Memperhatikannya, melindunginya, dan menunggunya untuk datang. Ia ingin agar musim semi berikutnya dan berikutnya dan berikutnya, ia masih bisa melihat bunga-bunga sakura bermekaran bersama dirinya. Seperti sebuah janji yang pernah ia buat bersama orang itu. Ia ingin—

_("Nee, gomennasai. Hontou ni gomennasai.")_

Dua lengan mungil yang terasa begitu hangat melingkari tubuh Kise yang entah sejak kapan sudah terduduk di permukaan lantai yang dingin sambil mendekap erat kedua lututnya. Air matanya tumpah, isaknya membahana. Ia tak menahannya. Sebab mungkin, itu akan menjadi yang terakhir ia menangisi keputusan yang selanjutnya akan ia buat.

("Aku juga ingin menepati janjiku untuk melihat bunga sakura lagi bersamanya. Tetapi, aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri bila ialah yang menggantikan posisiku—bila ia menyakiti dirinya lagi karena mencoba menggapai tempatku. Jadi ...")

Ia tahu. Ia mengerti. "_W-wakatta_ ... hik ... _wakatta yo_ ...!"

Jari-jemarinya meremas kuat kedua lututnya seraya dekapan anak laki-laki bertudung putih itu semakin erat. Di antara isakkan frustasinya, sayup-sayup ia bisa mendengar suara tawa, dua jenis suara yang saling bertukar bahagia. Pecahan kenangan tentang dua anak kecil itu masih tersaji, terus berputar di depan matanya, di antara bunga mungil berkelopak biru itu.

"_Aku pernah memberikan satu pada kuburan 'Akicchi'. Jadi, 'Akicchi' tidak akan melupakanku-ssu!"_

Pecahan kenangan tentang dirinya di masa lalu bersama seseorang yang begitu berharga baginya.

"_Hidup itu ... singkat sekali, nee, Akicchi. Entah semenit kemudian, atau besok, atau lusa, atau minggu depan ... kita tak tahu kapan kita akan mati."_

"_Kenapa kau membicarakan hal itu, Kise-kun?"_

Perlahan-lahan, isakkan Kise pun mereda. Air mata itu masih berjatuhan di pipi pucatnya yang merona merah. Namun, ia memutuskan untuk mengintip adegan demi adegan yang sedang berlangsung—tanpa terusik oleh kehadiran Kise dan anak laki-laki bertudung putih yang masih mendekapnya—di hadapannya. Melalui pandangan yang buram oleh air mata, ia kembali menjadi penyimak setia.

Anak kecil bersurai keemasan yang sedari tadi dipanggil dengan nama 'Kise-kun' itu pun tersenyum simpul ke arah anak sebaya di hadapannya. Jemari mungilnya meremas gugup ujung jaket putih yang ia kenakan sedang sepasang hazel miliknya teralihkan ke arah yang lain.

"_Aku ingin ... melihat bunga sakura bersama Akicchi sebelum hal itu terjadi."_

—sebelum aku pergi dan meninggalkanmu di sini.

"_Hai. Janji."_

Dan dua buah kelingking pun tertaut. Perlambang terikatnya sebuah janji.

"Kau ... membuat janji yang tak bisa kau tepati?" Kise berkata di antara jejak-jejak tangisannya—dengan suara paraunya yang bergetar.

_("Aku menepati untuk dua tahun berikutnya ... tetapi, aku gagal menepati untuk satu tahun terakhir.")_

Mendengar suara lembut yang berbisik di belakang telinganya itu, Kise hanya bisa tersenyum miris. Perlahan-lahan, ia pun mengangkat kedua tangannya dan berbalik mendekap tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu.

"Kau melalukan hal sampai sejauh ini karena kau mencintainya?"

_("Banyak orang mengatakan bahwa cinta itu takkan bertahan lama. Aku terlalu kecil untuk mengerti apa arti kata itu sebenarnya. Tetapi, aku meyakini perasaanku padanya. Ia begitu berharga hingga aku rela melepaskannya dan membuatnya melupakanku asal ia bahagia.")_

Kise menyandarkan kepalanya yang terasa sakit di dada anak kecil itu. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja terasa begitu lemas, entah karena semua hal membingungkan itu atau akibat demamnya yang kian meninggi—atau malah keduanya. Sekelebat pertanyaan masih hilir-mudik di dalam kepalanya, memaksa untuk terucap lewat kata-kata. Namun, ia lebih memilih untuk diam dan meresapi baik-baik silabel demi silabel yang diucapkan oleh anak laki-laki itu.

Kemudian ia berjanji dalam hati, untuk tiap-tiap permohonan dan kisah yang terungkap melalui bibir anak laki-laki bertudung putih itu. Sedikit demi sedikit, ia mulai memantapkan hati dan membuat sebuah pilihan.

_("Sampai musim semi tahun depan, sampai kelopak Forget-Me-Not terakhir gugur, tolong buatlah ia bahagia.")_

—sebab ia tidak memiliki waktu sebanyak itu untuk memikirkan pilihan lain. Bukan, ini bukan pengorbanan. Kise telah mempelajarinya dari Kurokocchi.

"Bwah, hentikan keklisean ini~ Memalukan-_ssu_!" Ia melepaskan diri dari kehangatan itu—dekapan lengan mungil itu. Berdiri tegak—mandiri—kemudian berjalan perlahan ke depan. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir. _Daijobu ssu yo!_"

Ya, kali ini ia tidak berbohong. Ia benar-benar baik-baik saja. Bersama dengan sekelilingnya yang mulai meredup, tembok mulus yang menua, dan rentetan adegan dua anak kecil yang sirna—ia mengukir senyuman lebar pada setangkai Forget-Me-Not mungil di hadapannya—tumbuh pada lantai berlubang reruntuhan mansion itu. Dinding-dinding kenangan yang sebelumnya memerangkap dirinya pun runtuh.

Dua kelopak biru muda tersisa—sisa waktunya sebanyak dua dari lima kelopak Forget-Me-Not itu.

Waktu yang sangat singkat. Terlalu singkat. Membayangkan apa yang bisa ia lakukan dengan waktu sesingkat itu, membuat dadanya terasa sesak hingga napasnya memburu cepat. Ia bukan tak mempercayainya. Ia hanya ingin memastikan hal yang seharusnya sudah ia ketahui jawabannya.

"_A, warui_. Aku belum menanyakannya walau sudah berdiskusi sepanjang ini. Kise menatap lekat-lekat sosok anak laki-laki yang masih berdiri tak bergeming di hadapannya. " Siapa namamu?_"_

Hampir seluruh bagian wajah anak laki-laki itu masih tersembunyi di balik tudung jaket putihnya, memang. Namun, ia menyadari bagaimana tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu menegang mendengar pertanyaannya. Juga bagaimana anak itu berusaha keras agar tidak tertawa.

Anak laki-laki itu mengangkat kedua tangannya, meraih tudung putih itu. Dalam gerakan yang sangat lambat, tudung pelindung itu tersampir—dibiarkan mengekspos apa yang sebelumnya disembunyikan. Wajah yang sama dengannya—dan tubuh yang bagai duplikat dari refleksi anak kecil yang beberapa saat lalu muncul sebagai bagian dari kenangannya bersama dengan seorang anak kecil lain yang dipanggil 'Akicchi'.

_("Aku Kise Ryouta yang mati dua tahun yang lalu.")_

.

.

.

.

.

_Dengan bola mata besar yang benderang oleh sepasang permata _aquamarine_, ia seperti sedang ditatap olehnya. Oleh personifikasi langit paling cemerlang di musim panas. Yang ia temukan—bukan, orang itu yang menemukannya—di antara ilalang menjulang dan petak-petak rel logam membentang. Di antara tarian kelopak merah jambu sakura dan lavender wisteria. Di antara hari-hari panjang di musim semi._

"Boku wa_ Aki _desu_. Amamiya Akihito."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Jantungnya sudah lama berhenti berdetak hingga bayangnya tak lagi nampak di hari terik tanpa awan. Jiwa Kise Ryouta sudah mengudara ke angkasa raya sejak dua tahun yang lalu—meninggalkan seseorang yang dicintainya di bumi.

.

.

.

_Kalau kau diberi kesempatan untuk melakukan apa yang belum sempat kau lakukan semasa kau masih hidup, apa yang ingin kau lakukan, Kise Ryouta?_

* * *

><p><strong>Catatan:<strong>

[1] Terima kasih banyak kepada Arisa Yukishiro yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk mem-_beta _FFn ini, kepada semua reviewer— Shaun the Rabbit, Guest, Dee Kyou, Calico Neko, dan kuroegare—dan seluruh silent reader yang selalu setia membaca dan mendukung FFn ini :'D

[2] Tokokyohi: Sebutan untuk tindakan seorang pelajar yang mengarah pada perilaku _drop out_ atau penolakan untuk pergi ke sekolah. Ditandai dengan absen sekolah selama 50 hari atau lebih.

[3] Haruka berasal dari kata 'Haru' yang dalam bahasa Jepang berarti musim semi

[3] Perubahan: Di chapter satu, timeline terakhir yang bagian Momoi menyebut-nyebut soal Karya Wisata ke Kanagawa, yang sebelumnya "Jangan bilang kalau kau tidak tahu _minggu depan_ _anak kelas dua_ akan mengadakan karya wisata ke Kanagawa?", menjadi "Jangan bilang kalau kau tidak tahu sekolah akan mengadakan _karya wisata terakhir untuk angkatan kita_ ke Kanagawa?" Ada kesalahan timeline dari perhitungan awal saya. Mohon maaf! #bunuhsaya

**Terjemahan:**

[1] Vergissmeinnicht (Bahasa Jerman): Bunga Forget-Me-Not

[2] Iie: Tidak

[3] Boku: Aku

[4] Daijobu: tidak apa-apa

[5] Hidoi: Kejam

[6] Sou-ssu ka/Sou desu ka: Begitu

[7] Gomen (—nasai): maaf (lebih sopan dengan penambahan –_nasa_i)

[8] Kirei na: Cantiknya

[9] Chotto matte yo: Tunggu (sebentar) – 'yo' dipakai sebagai penegasan

[10] Wakatta: Mengerti

[11] Warui: _My bad_

**Balasan untuk Reviewer Guest:**

[1] Guest: Terima kasih banyak! Uwooo, ayo seach XD Kereta itu keren sekali! Apalagi jalur kereta Jepang yang super ribet. Oh, karena kali ini saya belum memberi tahu jalur kereta yang dipakai untuk karya wisata Teiko ke Kanagawa, mungkin Anda juga bisa mencari jalur kereta yang menghubungkan Shinjuku - Tokyo dan Odawara - Kanagawa

[2] kuroegare: S-sensei? :'O Ah, titel itu terlalu tinggi, panggil Kensy atau Echo saja. Ah, terima kasih banyak. Kuro-san terlalu memuji, nanti kalau saya terbang ngga balik-balik gimana? Saya memang cukup membully (my beloved) Kise di sini :') Sudah saya lanjutkan!

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Mohon maaf sebelumnya karena saya terlambat update lagi. Tadinya saya pikir akan selesai sebelum UAS, tetapi ternyata tidak bisa. Sekali lagi mohon maaf ... *ojigi*

Lalu, kalau misalnya ada yang bingung sama chapter ini, _daijobu da yo_. Itu murni kesalahan saya yang bingung menuangkan ide saya dalam bentuk kata-kata seperti apa. Hasilnya malah begini padahal sudah berkali-kali saya rewrite ,_,) Saya suka sekali dengan twist dan bermain-main dengannya, padahal masih sangat amatir. Untuk itu saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya ... *ojigi*

Ini adalah FFn bergenre angst dan ... supernatural. Baru saja keluarga hint supernaturalnya di sini. Tapi ini bukan fantasi. Seperti kata 'dunia' dengan tanda petik yang sering diucapkan Kise, itu hanyalah filosofi. Lalu, karena alur yang saya gunakan adalah alur yang sangat maju mundur tanpa peringatan 'flashback' atau 'kenangan', jadi saya mohon koreksinya bila saya membuat kesalahan. Untuk kata-kata dalam Bahasa Jerman dan Bahasa Inggris yang saya selipkan di setiap chapter, itu adalah lirik dari lagu Bios-nya Guilty Crown. Lagu ini sangat indah karena seluruh liriknya berupa kata-kata puitis.

Kemudian, saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih banyak untuk semua reader yang telah banyak mendukung cerita ini dengan berbagai cara dan dalam berbagai aspek. Kalau cerita saya bisa memuaskan dan menyenangkan reader saja, saya sudah sangat senang sekali. Juga untuk Hamao Kyousuke-cchi yang videonya telah membuat saya memberanikan diri mempublish chapter ini. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak TT-TT _Ganbarimasu_! *ojigi*

Salam,

KensyEcho


End file.
